Stained-Glass Windows
by cleverest-of-curls
Summary: "People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within." Charlie English moved all the way to Beacon Hills with her mother after escaping an abusive father. She was just a normal human girl thrown into all of this werewolf mess... or so she thought...
1. Messy

**Hey guys! This is my new story, Stained-Glass Windows! I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf! ...Wish I did buttt I don't :(**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Messy_

As I read the dictionary in my lap, I sat in the moving van with my mom to my left. She had beautiful straight blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. She tucked it behind her ears. She had blue eyes that had little makeup on. She wasn't really dating since the divorce.

I looked so different from her. I was adopted after all. I had dark brown hair that was so curly. My eyes were a deep blue color. I barely ever wore makeup. It was really bothersome for me actually.

"Charlie?" Mom asked. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" I asked, looking at her.

Mom giggled. "I was just saying that that's going to be your new school." She nodded towards a huge building to our left. It hardly looked like a school. A museum, maybe?

"Are you okay?" Mom asked. "I mean leaving Denver was a big step, sweetie."

"I'm fine, Mom," I told her which was the truth. "Besides, California is so much warmer. I think I'm going to like it here in Beacon Hills."

Silence fell over us as we continued to drive to our new house. I continued to read my dictionary.

_messy adj. /ˈmesē/_

_1: marked by confusion, disorder, or dirt : untidy a messy room_

_2: lacking neatness or precision : careless, slovenly_

_3: extremely unpleasant or trying messy lawsuits_

That was basically my life. It was just so messy. Everything that had ever happened to me seemed so difficult and, well, messy. It all started when I was pretty much born. My mom had died giving birth and my dad gave me up. Swell start, huh?

Then, I was adopted which didn't seem so bad. My new mom, Cassandra, and new dad, Mark, were both so nice to me and loving and caring. Then something in my dad had snapped when I was around seven. That's when the abuse started. He'd hit me, starve me while my mom was out, and enjoy my hurt.

I was too scared to tell my mom plus I thought it would break up the marriage. I thought very deeply at the age of seven. The abuse went on up until I was eleven. That's went my mom and I went to the pool and I refused to take off my shirt because of the bruises. My mom pulled it off me and gasped at the sight.

Needless to say, my mom and dad weren't together anymore. That's when puberty hit and my whole idea of my life changed. I had to shave my legs, wash my face, and get a bra, the whole nine yards. Boys started looking at me but I felt ugly. I still saw the bruises and scars.

When I was thirteen, I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. The story behind that one was I woke up one day with a black eye. I had no idea how it had gotten there.

I cried to my mom about it. But she kept telling me I didn't have one. I couldn't believe it! It was obviously there. When I looked it the mirror a second time, it disappeared.

That wasn't the only thing behind it though. I'd get mood swings often and I couldn't explain it. It was like everything everyone was feeling was magnified on me.

But something my guidance counselor told me helped me a lot even though it wasn't meant to. She had told me, "Focus on yourself." From then on when I focused on my emotions, I was okay. Of course my mom thought it was the meds but it wasn't. I haven't taken meds in a couple of years. They just magically disappear each day...

We pulled up to the small suburban house on a street called Lupine Lane. The house was a small one story building. It was grey with a white door and shudders. There was a small garage in front of the drive way where we pulled in. My mom had her car, a cute blue Ford Focus, but I had my own car which I had to pay for. Her name was Cindy and she was an old maroon Volkswagen Beetle.

I went and found my room as my mom unpacked the rest of the house. The walls were a lavender color as that was the old woman who used to live here's favorite color. I really loved it and the rest of my stuff was black and white damask pattern.

The most important thing was my bookshelf. I loved to read and was actually pretty smart. I just never told anyone that right out. I felt a sudden sadness fall over me. I just randomly started crying. It was like I wasn't even doing it. I never sniffled once but tears came out. This happened a lot. It was like I tuned into everyone's emotions.

Mom knocked on the door. "Honey," She said as I quickly wiped away the tears. "I know how much you wanna explore. I'd be okay if you left. I mean only if you wanted to."

I smiled. She was right. New towns, new places always intrigued me. "That'd be great. See you in a bit, Mom. Love you!" I called climbing into my car and speeding off. I cranked up the tunes and just drove. I saw an animal hospital which I'd definitely have to look into. Science and medicine was my thing so naturally I wanted to be a vet.

Soon I saw what I was looking for. Not intentionally though, this wasn't really healthy for me but it eased the pain. It was sort of like peroxide on an open wound. I walked through the cemetery, looking at the names and making up the stories of how their lives went.

I needed the right name, something that reminded me of him. I soon stumbled upon _Marcus Parish_. Close enough name. I knelt down at the grave with lovely purple flowers put on it.

"So here I am," I told the grave. "I'm finally out of your midst, huh, Dad? I'm am so glad that Mom moved us away from fucking Colorado. She's so much stronger now that you're gone. I really wish you were like me and could feel what she feels. You can't hurt me or her anymore. Beacon Hills is a new start for me and for her."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I don't know why you even did everything you did. I was a defenseless seven year old. I never thought I would wish someone dead at all let alone _this_ badly. But, sadly, you're still out there probably preying on some girl who doesn't know what she's in for. I just think you should know that I hate you."

I seethed. "I really hate you. For hurting me. For hurting Mom. For tricking me into a false sense of security. For making us leave Colorado. For everything. I hate you."

"Who are you talking to?" A male voice spoke from behind me.

"My dad," I told him, not turning around.

"Marcus Parish," He said. "He died in 1964. Are you sure you've got the right grave?"

"My dad's not dead." I said, standing up and facing a boy who was a head taller than me. He had curly sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes. "I just wish he was."

"You're crying," He said. "Do you wanna talk? No one should wish their dad dead."

"You don't even know me," I started to walk away when the boy grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," He said, releasing me. "Talking is the best way to work out your problems. It helps to vent."

"Well," I said. "Let's just say my dad was a complete and total asshole. He did shitty things for about four years and I didn't do a damn thing about it. My mom had to uproot us because of some morons who liked to talk about us behind our back." I breathed heavily.

"See," The guy said. "Isn't that better?"

I couldn't help but cry. I ran into his arms mainly because he was there. He rubbed my back. He probably got this all the time from people crying about their dead loved ones.

I pushed away, angry and confused. "I've gotta go. But thanks for listening." Without another word, I left the boy standing alone in the cemetery, arms open with tear stains on his shirt.

I made sure my eyes weren't too red before rejoining my mom in our new house. She'd gotten the entire house unpacked and had made spaghetti all while I was gone.

"Hey, honey!" She cheered. "Find anything cool?"

"Not really," I said, shrugging and grabbing a bowl of the pasta. "I did spot a vet clinic though. Maybe I could get a job there. I mean if they're hiring."

"That sounds great!" She said. "You should go afterschool tomorrow and see!"

"Speaking of jobs," I said. "When do you start working at the elementary school? Tomorrow?"

"The school tomorrow but the preschool on Saturday," She reminded me. My mom was a kindergarten teacher but taught preschoolers on the side for the extra money.

We talked some more but I never said a word about the cemetery or the guy I met there. I went to bed not eager to start school but excited about a possible job at the animal clinic.

Isaac Lahey sat in the crane, listening to some music. Digging graves, believe it or not, was quite boring and completely morbid. He couldn't help but think about the girl he'd seen today. He never even got a name but she was so beautiful. Her hair looked silky smooth even though it was curly. Her eyes were such a pure blue they looked like sapphires. He felt his heart race for a minute but something else quickly grabbed his attention.

He heard strange noises but tried to ignore them, thinking about the girl. They just continued and Isaac gulped. He caught sight of something digging up a grave. Then that something ran towards him and tipped him into the grave.

He sat, helpless in the grave. He heard the sound of twigs cracking. Oh no. He was going to die. This thing was going to kill him and he'd never learn that girl's name. But he wasn't killed. Instead he saw a man stand over the grave, ready to help him out.

Far away on Lupine Lane, Charlie English jolted awake and screamed. The last thing she remembered from her dream was her thinking she was going to die.

She walked into her bathroom splashing her face with water. When she looked in the mirror, her left eye was black just like she'd been punched in the face. She didn't freak out but closed her eyes and focus on herself. When she opened her eyes again, the black eye was gone.

* * *

**Did ya like it?! I hope you did! Please leave me some reviews because I want to hear from you peoples! Plus if you do you get a cookie! Sound like a deal? Okay. Deal. Haha :)**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	2. Chemistry

**Hey mah peeps! I've decided I'll upload another chapter just for you and plus school hasn't started but when it does there will be a new chapter every Friday :) Thank you to for being the first to review and to A Dragon's Open Flame for also reviewing! COOKIES FOR YOU BOTH! [P.S Hit me up on Tumblr] ****{P.P.S the links on my profile :)} **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TW... I wish I did but you know that'd be too much effort**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Chemistry_

_chem·is·try noun \ˈke-mə-strē\_

_1: a science that deals with the composition, structure, and properties of substances and with the transformations that they undergo_

_2 : a strong mutual attraction, attachment, or sympathy they have a special chemistry_

I stood overlooking my dictionary all dressed for school. I was in darkwash jeans with a oversized grey sweater with a wolf on it. I had on red converse and a grey beanie. I slung my backpack, a floral canvas backpack, over my shoulder and headed downstairs for some toast.

It was interesting to turn to that page this morning considering Chemistry was my first class of the day. It was one of my favorite subjects. My mom wasn't up yet because her job didn't start for another two hours anyway. I caught a note she'd written. It just told me to have a great day and she believes in me or something. It made me smile.

I pulled into the humongous school's parking lot. I pulled up close and actually right next to a silver Porsche. "Holy shit..." I said to myself, turning off the car. I stepped outside and watch this asshole kid with a scarf and aviators on call security on this homeless guy.

The guy started to run away but his shoulder bumped into mine. "Sorry," He yelled. It was weird. I could've sworn I saw his eyes turn yellow. It reminded me of this guy my dad was friends with. His eyes turned blue though. It wasn't a normal blue either. It was a weird fluorescent blue. I shook the thought out of my head and went to find my locker.

After settling my stuff inside, the principal found me and showed me to my chemistry class. I awkwardly stood in front of the class as the teacher whose name was Mr. Harris introduced me as "Charlotte English". I cringed at the name. Charlotte was such an awful name and when I was little I was made fun of it. I then decided to call myself Lottie but then Charlie stuck.

"Very well," Mr. Harris said. He looked like a total douche bag if I say so myself. He had greasy black hair and dark bags under his eyes. Behind thick glasses, he had beady blue eyes. "You can take a seat next to Mr. Lahey." He said, pointing to a guy sitting by himself towards the back.

When I sat down, I realized it was the guy from the cemetery. "Hey," I whispered. "You're Graveyard Guy."

"Yeah," He nodded, smiling. "So I finally get a name, huh? Charlotte?"

I grinded my teeth. "Call me Charlie, please, call me Charlie. Charlotte is like one of the most horrible names ever."

"Okay, then, Charlie," He said. "My name's Isaac."

"That's a nice name," I told him. I glanced down at the papers had in his desk. He had a big, fat, and red sixty-eight written on one of them. "Not a big fan of chemistry?"

He shook his head, glancing down at the paper. "Not really. My dad's gonna kill me."

"I'm pretty good at chemistry," I told him. "Maybe I could help you out sometime." I shrugged, making it seem like it wasn't too big a deal.

"That sounds great, actually," He said.

"Hey," I said, studying his face. "How'd you get that black eye?" I couldn't help but notice that his left eye was black. My mind flashed back to last night.

"Lacrosse," He said.

Now one of the 'advantages' of being smart and having no ability to trust people is that you know when someone is lying. You study how they normally communicate and then when they lie something changes. Isaac usually looked at his hands when he talked and on occasion, looked you in the eye. When he told me that he got the eye from lacrosse, he looked me dead in the eye the whole time. He had lied and why he did, I didn't know. I decided not to push it.

"What's that?" I asked him, having no idea what he was talking about. "It sounds like some horrible punishment."

He laughed. "It's a sport actually. Lacrosse is pretty big in this town. You'll have to come to one of our games one time."

"Sure, I mean I have no idea what happens during a 'lacrosse game' but I'll try anything," I said, giggling. "So what's your number? So I can spot you."

"Fourteen," He said, biting his lip.

We turned our attention to what was happening on the board. Mr. Harris was giving some kid detention. The kid was to my left and was called Mr. Stilinski. He had a buzz cut and brown eyes. Then after Mr. Harris had given Mr. Stilinski detention, he almost gave Mr. McCall detention. McCall was a tan kid with black hair and brown eyes.

Mr. Harris then returned to his lesson on chemical equations. He was doing one on the board right now but it came out wrong. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. English," Mr. Harris said, annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt but your equation isn't balanced correctly." I said, sheepishly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, ticked off now. How dare I insult his intelligence, huh?

"No," A pretty ginger said in the front. "She's right. You need to have a ten before the H in the equation to have it balanced."

Mr. Harris took a second glance at his work. "Oh, you're right, Ms. English. But the real question is do you know what this substance is?"

" Methamphetamine," I said. Everyone looked confused like they'd never heard of this before. "But more commonly known as crystal meth." I added.

Mr. Harris looked unsatisfied like I'd ruined his whole life by answering a question right. What a douche. "Correct, Ms. English."

Isaac nudged me. "I don't think anyone's ever corrected Harris like that before."

"Really?" I whispered. "Ten points to Gryffindor then, huh?"

He shook his head and laughed. We continued listening to Harris drone on and on about chemistry. It was extremely boring because I'd learned this already in Colorado.

I walked outside the class and left Isaac to go to my locker. When I was finished grabbing my things, my locker was suddenly shut for me. The ginger girl from chemistry stood in front of me. She was really pretty with expensive clothes, makeup, and jewelry.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Lydia. You're Charlotte, right?"

I nodded. "Call me Charlie."

She looked me up and down. She was really intimidating but then she smiled. "I like you Charlie." She said. "I've decided we're going to be friends."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"So there's a party Friday night," Lydia said. "You should totally come."

"Um..." I said. "I guess I could... I'm not really a party person." The thought of a party kinda scared me. I used to get panic attacks when I was little especially in crowds. And what's a party? One big huge crowd.

"You sure?" She asked. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football...?" I asked not really knowing if I was right or not.

"Football?" Lydia snorted. "The sport in Beacon is lacrosse. Our teams won the state championship three years in a row."

"Only because of a certain team captain," Lydia said, looking over to see the kid with the Porsche. "He's Jackson. He's actually my ex."

"I'm sorry." I told her, not really knowing what else to say.

"Whatever. There's a lacrosse practice in a couple of minutes. You're coming." Lydia said, dragging me through the halls and out to the field. I sat on the bleachers next to her.

"Hey, Lydia," A girl came up beside her. She had long black wavy hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me showing off her dimples. "Who's this?"

"I'm Charlie," I said, waving.

"I'm Allison," She said, sitting next to me instead of Lydia. "So you're new here?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm from Colorado."

"I was new here last year," She said. "I just moved from San Francisco. You enjoying your first day?"

"Well," I said. "Actually, I kind of have. I mean I've made some new friends. I've never even heard of lacrosse before so it should be interesting."

I looked out into the field as Allison talked to Lydia about shoes or something. I searched for Isaac but they weren't wearing their numbers. Then I saw him through the face mask, smiling. I smiled back and waved. He ran off to join the other boys.

"Okay," Lydia looked at me. "What was that?"

"What?" I said, turning to her.

"Who were you waving to?" Lydia asked, all-knowingly.

"Just some guy..." I shrugged. I watched the boys all geared up but I didn't understand all of what was going on.

"No," Lydia said, "you were waving to Isaac Lahey, weren't you? Don't deny it. I saw you talking in chemistry."

I tried to hide my blush. What was happening to me? Sure, Isaac was kind of good-looking but he was just a friend. "It's nothing."

"It better be nothing," Lydia said. "Isaac Lahey is weird. He asked me out in freshman year."

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"No, of course," she retorted. "Then I'd met Jackson who was better-looking and was on the varsity lacrosse team already. I think Matt Daehler is more your type. What do you think Allison?"

"I think I have to go actually," she said, sounding kind of sad.

After Allison left, Lydia told me her aunt Kate had died and she was really caught up about it. I felt bad for her but turned my attention to the lacrosse players. There was a kid in goal who's reflexes were almost _too_ good.

"Who's in goal?" I asked Lydia.

"That's Scott McCall," she said. "Allison's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh really," I said, remembering him from chemistry. "Her ex? I mean I'm not interested or anything but he's really good."

"Almost too good, right?" She asked.

"You read my mind."

It came lunch time and I had no idea where to sit. I tried to search for Lydia or Isaac but I couldn't find them in the crowd. I felt an arm wrap around me that made me jump but not enough to lose my food.

"Hey, new girl," It was Stilinski from chemistry. "I'm Stiles and you should totally come and sit with me and my buddy."

"Okay, then, I'm Charlie," I said, not passing up on the opportunity of friends. I went to their table. Once I sat down, I couldn't help but notice Stiles staring at me. "What do you want, Stiles?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're friends with Lydia, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Do you like her or something?"

"Since the third grade," He pleaded.

"You want in to the party?" I asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Oh come on, Charlie," Stiles said, building up the argument. "I really want to... Wait. You said yes?"

"Actually I said sure but whatever floats your boat," I said, laughing.

"Oh my god," Stiles said. "I think I love you." He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Okay, you're welcome but get off of me," I told him.

He sat back in his seat and said, "Sorry but I totally owe you one, Charlie."

"No problem," I told him. "So Scott, you're really good at lacrosse."

Scott looked up from his food. "What? You know my name?"

"Yeah, Lydia told me who you are." I told him. He looked nervous. "You're Allison's ex, right?"

He and Stiles both seemed breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay," I said, "What am I missing?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"You both looked petrified when I said I knew who Scott was," I said. "You do something bad or what?"

"It's nothing." Scott said.

I couldn't ignore what was going on. The sleuth in me was too strong and I wanted to know everything. Scott was way too fast at lacrosse plus something was going on with Isaac and that black eye. Hopefully, I could find out something more on Friday.

* * *

**Ooooooooooo what's going on with Scott? Haha I kinda stole these beginning chapters from Season 1.. hope you don't mind... Do you guys like Isaac/Charlie cuz I do1 The next next chapter's called Remember oooooooo what does that mean? Let's just say Charlie knows more about Beacon Hills than she think she does. Idk when I'll update next... soon I promise... Anyways please review especially if you like cookies but if you're allergic to gluten I'll give you some gluten free ones ;) **


	3. Remember

****PLEASE READ THIS****

**Thank you lovelies for review! I always appreciate it! Also thanks to LynZann for the suggestions and Stiles is going to be important in this story... ;) Anyways I mostly am posting chapter because I wanted to ask you guys a question. I'm currently writing the sequel for this story and I wanted to know if I should bring in a new OC and basically give her Lydia's storyline and say bye to Lydia. I love Lydia as much as the next person but I wasn't sure if to keep her or not... So what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff, not me... :(**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Remember_

I had gotten dressed for the party and I felt really weird. I hadn't been in a dress in a long time. I was in a powder blue strapless dress with a bow in the neckline. I put a black blazer over top of it so I wouldn't get cold. Keeping with the bow theme, I had on a black bow in my hair and tights with tiny bows on them. I had on some black high heels which hurt a lot.

I looked at my dictionary for the right word for tonight. I stumbled upon a seemingly unrelated word but I thought it fit.

_re·mem·ber verb \ri-ˈmem-bər\_

_1: to bring to mind or think of again remembers the old days_

_2: to retain in the memory remember the facts until the test is over_

I don't know why I liked that word for tonight but I did. My mom met me in the living room. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I know, I know," I said. "I'm in a dress. It's a miracle."

"You look so pretty," She said. "Who's this guy you're going with again?"

"His name's Isaac," I said. "We're just friends, Mom. In fact, I'm forcing him to take me to this party."

"Well," She said. "Have fun! He's outside."

I walked out the front door and saw Isaac in his car. He looked kinda shocked.

"This," I said, gesturing to my dress. "Is a onetime thing, got it?"

"Sure," He held up his hands in defense. "I was going to say you clean up nice, Charlie."

I rolled my eyes and got in his car. I could tell he wasn't excited to go to this thing. I practically bribed him with tutoring to go. That didn't mean I couldn't force him to dance with me.

We arrived at this huge house and forced our way through the crowds of people. Stiles and Scott were already here. They both gave me weird looks. We went outside to where everyone was dancing by the pool. I was about to ask Isaac to dance with me when Lydia popped up beside me.

She had this weird look on her face when she asked me, "Hey, Charlie. Can I speak to you in private?"

Isaac nodded as he took the hint. He said. "I'll go and grab some punch." I felt bad for him as he walked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding.

"What is _he_ doing here? He was definitely _not_ invited, Charlie." She scolded me.

"He's _my _friend, Lydia. You said, and I quote, 'the more the merrier'," I told her.

"But he's graveyard boy," Lydia said, disgusted. Suddenly, she pulled a guy walking past in front of me. "Matt, Charlie. Charlie, Matt. My work here is done." She said quickly and walked away.

Matt was pretty tall compared to me but then again I was 5'2. He had dark hair and these piercing blue eyes. He had this look and way about him that made me uncomfortable.

"So," he said, trying to start a conversation. "You're the new girl, right? Charlie?"

I nodded, scoping for Isaac. "Yeah, and you're Matt. You're on the lacrosse team, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah but no one really knows that."

I noticed his camera. "That is a wicked camera by the way."

"Thanks," He smiled, taking a picture of me. "Sorry, I just happen to take pictures of whatever I thinks beautiful."

Was he hitting on me? Did he _actually _like me? I was about to say something when Isaac ran into me. He looked like a mess as we caught each other's eyes for a minute. He looked like he was about to cry, then he ran away. I noticed some boys who were laughing at Isaac. Were they making fun of him...?

"Thanks, Matt," I told him, patting his arm. "I have to go actually so bye!" I ran after Isaac.

"Isaac!" I called as I caught him just before he got in his car.

"Sorry!" He yelled. "I have to go!" Before I could do anything, he sped off.

"Lottie?" I heard a voice call. I hadn't heard anyone call me that in years. I turned to see a guy in his early twenties. He had dark hair and some stubble. His eyes were brown. I could definitely remember him. I mean if you aged him down quite a bit and got rid of the stubble it was definitely Derek Hale.

"Derek?" I asked, happily. I ran up to him.

"What are you doing back in Beacon Hills, Lottie?" He asked, still using that name.

"I actually go by Charlie now," I said, smirking. He was the one who suggested the name. "My mom moved us back here."

"You shouldn't be here," He said, angrily. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a black Camaro.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home," He said. "You're gonna tell me where you live too, Charlie." He grunted, throwing me in the passenger's side.

"Charlie!" Scott yelled, running down the front steps with Stiles right behind him.

"Oh great," Derek said. "You know _them_ too?" He sped off, leaving the other two teens in the dust.

"Why is it so bad that I'm back in Beacon Hills? I thought you of all people would be happy, Der-Bear," I told him. "Take a right."

Derek took the right and glared at me. "Don't call me Der-Bear. You're not seven, Charlie. I'm not your babysitter anymore and that's exactly the reason I told your mom _not_ to move here. It's too dangerous."

"Touchy," I said, moving to put my feet on the dashboard.

"Don't you even think about it!" Derek yelled.

"Okay, Jesus! Why is Beacon Hills dangerous? Are Scott and Stiles dangerous because they were acting weird the other day?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain, Charlie," Derek said, frustrated.

"This is it," I sighed as Derek stopped in front of my house. I got out of the car and was surprised to see Derek was following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to have a little chat with your mom," He said. "Open the door."

I unlocked the door and found my mom on the couch, watching the movie _Teen Wolf_ with Michael J. Fox. "Hey, Mom!" I called.

She turned to face me with a smile but it soon disappeared at the sight of Derek. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Derek Hale, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Hello again, Cassie," Derek smiled.

"Charlie," Mom said. "You should go to bed now."

"But," I started.

"Bed, now!" Mom yelled and that was my cue to leave. Mom never yelled unless she was _royally_ pissed off. I brushed my teeth and tied up my hair. I got into my pajamas and laid in my bed. Luckily, I could hear Derek and my Mom yelling.

"You can't dictate where I can live!" Mom yelled. "This place is best for Charlie! You don't realize how special she is!"

"I do realize that, Cass," Derek quieted down a bit. "There are more of us now."

More of _us_? What did that mean? What Derek apart of some weird cult?

"How many?" Mom asked. "You're making more?"

"You don't get it, Cassie," Derek said. "Peter's dead. I'm the Alpha now."

"What?!" Mom yelled, her voice cracking like she was going to cry. "You killed your own uncle, Derek! For your selfish needs?"

"We both know he was an ass, Cassie. I know you two had a _thing_ but that ended a long time ago when you finally met a normal guy."

A _thing_? Who was this Peter guy and how did he and my mom have a _thing_? The normal guy was obviously my dad, Mark, but he wasn't so normal after all.

"And then he was turned," She said. "That's when he started hitting and starving my kid. That's why I moved back, Derek. I needed to be away from him. _Charlie_ need to be away from him."

"I care about Charlie's and your safety, I do, Cass," Derek said. "But the people Charlie's chosen as friends are more than she thinks."

More than I think? Isaac? Scott? Stiles? What were they? Were they even _human_?

"Charlie," Mom said, sternly, "can handle herself. She's stronger now that she's fully grown."

Fully grown? I was sixteen.

"She' only has half the power. Do you remember that, Cass? We don't even know the power she possesses. How the human part affects her?"

Human part? I wasn't human. What the hell was going on out there? I didn't listen to the rest and I guess Derek had left. What had I learned from this conversation? Derek's apart of some weird cult where he's the Alpha. Scott and Stiles are most likely apart of it and maybe Isaac too because of what happened at the party. I was special in some kind of way. I was a fully grown half-_something_ and they didn't know my power.

That whole conversation had thrown me for a loop and I was too weirded out to properly fall asleep. All I knew was that I needed to talk to Scott, Stiles, and Isaac Monday.

Later that night, I woke up with a huge pain in my side. I lifted up my shirt and saw a huge bite that belonged to some kind of animal. I screamed but quickly shut myself up. That scream didn't belong to me. I hoped my mom didn't hear. I shook my head and the gigantic bite was gone.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUNNNNNN**! **So Charlie finally finds out she something! Leave me a review!**

**cleverest-of-curls****


	4. Werewolf

**Oh my god! I feel so bad! It's been DAYS! I'm sorry for not uploading but I started school again and this time as a freshman which sucks! Anyways to caitlineeg86 thank you thank you so so much for your review! It really meant a lot to me! Also thank you to everyone whose stuck with this story! COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine... Charlie? Now she's mine. Isaac? Wish he was mine but he ain't :(**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Werewolf_

It was around six-thirty in the morning and I had to be in school. I was fully dressed in skinny jeans, a T-shirt that quoted _Romeo and Juliet_ with 'Be sworn my love', black vans, some bracelets, and a grey beanie. I frantically looked through my dictionary for the word. It was the word I suspected fit today but wasn't sure. I smiled when I found it.

_were·wolf noun \ˈwir-ˌwu̇lf, ˈwer-, ˈwər-\_

_1: a person transformed into a wolf or capable of assuming a wolf's form_

I wasn't totally positive but that seemed most likely from my freak out the other night. Most likely? Oh my god, I was talking about werewolves here. How the hell was a supernatural creature most likely what Derek and my friends were?

I still had no idea what I was later during the day when I went to the lacrosse practice. I went there because it was were all of my suspects were: Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. Derek obviously wasn't there but I could deal with him later.

I spotted Scott sitting alone on the bench. I ran up to him. "Hey, Scott," I said.

"Hey, Charlie," He smiled. "What happened to you last night? You left with some guy?"

"You know who that guy is, Scott," I told him. "You know him very well, right?"

Scott turned serious. "Yeah, Derek Hale but do _you_ know him, Charlie? That guy is bad news."

"What _is_ he?" I asked.

Scott was about to say something when Stiles ran up to us. "I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day. Oh, hey Charlie."

I waved at Stiles but turned to Scott and demaned, "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Wait," Stiles said, looking at Scott. "She knows?"

"No I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Coach Finstock yelled, pointing at me. "Off the field!"

I ignored him and continued trying to talk to Scott and Stiles. They had some big plan that Stiles came up with but they wouldn't tell me what it was for. I was getting pissed now.

Finstock came up to me. "What's your name again?"

"Charlie English," I said.

"Oh right," He said. "You're in my econ and gym classes, right?"

I nodded.

"You've got straight A's in both of them?"

I nodded.

"If you wanna keep those A's," He said. "I suggest you get off my field and go flirt with someone who doesn't have a game tomorrow!"

"But Coach, I wasn't flirting!" I exclaimed but he just pointed at the bleachers behind Scott and Stiles. I sat by myself with my arms crossed.

"Charlie?" I heard Isaac's voice call my name.

I smiled and hopped off the bleachers to talk to him. He was all geared up for practice. There seemed something different about him like he was more confident. "Hey, Isaac." I said.

"Look," He rubbed the back of his night nervously. "I'm really sorry about what happened the other night."

"Don't be," I said. "It's cool. I got a ride home."

"But it was kind of-"

"Crappy for a best friend to do that?" I finished his sentence.

"Best friends, huh?" He asked.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I mean we like hanging out, right? _I_ like hanging out with you."

"I like being with you too," Isaac replied.

"Then," I said. "Let's make it official. We are best friends, okay? And best friends don't keep secrets, right, Isaac?"

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

He had a panicked look on his face like he'd been found out in some crime. That confirmed it for me. Isaac was a part of whatever Scott, Stiles, and Derek were.

"English! Back away from Lahey!" Finstock yelled at me before Isaac could get a word in.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breathe as Isaac went on the field and I sat on the bleachers again. I was so close. This was really eating me up inside and I wanted to know the secret so badly. It was partly because I liked to be in the loop and the other half was finding out who _I_ was.

That's when I noticed Scott's odd behavior on the field. He would run straight out of the goal and tackle the person taking the next shot and... smell them? What the hell? I watched this happen one by one until Scott got to Isaac. Scott tackled him but something went down. They were talking.

That's when I noticed three police officers walking toward the field. The lacrosse team took a break as Isaac talked to the police officers. I snuck up behind Scott and Stiles to listen in.

"His father's dead," Scott said. "They think he was murdered."

"Well, did they say he was a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure," Scott said. "Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." Stiles said.

"What? Like overnight?" Scott asked.

"During the full moon," Stiles said.

"What's so important about the full moon?" I asked them causing the two to jump.

"Jesus Christ! Charlie you scared the hell out of me," Stiles exclaimed.

I huffed, pulling both of the boys by their ears and pulling them to the side. They both cried and whined but I didn't care. I was pissed.

"What the hell?" Stiles yelled.

"I want both of you to tell me what the hell is going on?! Isaac's going to jail! My mom's having weird talks at night with my old babysitter! Scott's sniffing people!"

"It's hard to explain, Charlie," Scott said. "It's better you didn't know."

"Why is everybody treating me like a kid?" I screamed. "I can handle whatever you can dish out okay? I'm just..." I started to break down and cry. Again they weren't my tears. I was scared but it wasn't _me_. Whoever I was tuning into was scared. My hands were shaking.

"It's okay, Charlie," Scott held my shoulders. "Isaac's going to be fine."

"I don't know what's wrong with me..." I shook my head.

After an emotional morning, I went to chemistry without Isaac but with Scott and Stiles. I couldn't find anyone to sit next to so Stiles kindly introduced me to a kid at the back of the class.

"Charlie, this is Danny and he's gay," He blatantly said and left me to sit with Scott.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," He said back with a smile.

It was kind of awkward but I just did my thing. Chemistry had this odd way of calming me. I thought it was because of how well I knew the material and enjoyed it.

Suddenly Stiles turned to our table and asked Danny, "Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office, talking to your dad," Danny replied.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac?" Danny said.

Great, now Scott and Stiles _had_ to get to the principal's office to find out what was going on. Then _I'd_ have to follow them to keep in the loop. Their magical plan was to throw a paper ball at Harris's head and to not admit who did it. They quickly got to the principal's office.

"Mr. Harris?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"What, Ms. English?" He asked, kind of still pissed from what Scott and Stiles had done earlier.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"I have a medical bracelet," I flashed it. "You kind of have to let me, sir." I said, politely. It was a bracelet for my bipolar disorder and I usually didn't wear it but I was thankful I did today.

"Fine," Harris said, turning back to the board.

I ran out of the room as quickly but inconspicuously as I could. I remembered where the principal's office was when I went with my mom to get registered at the school. I also saw Scott and Stiles sitting there.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Stiles shushed me. Scott didn't say anything. He was listening to something. Probably Jackson and Stiles's dad talking. Suddenly Stiles's dad came out of the principal's office. Stiles frantically grabbed a magazine and put it over his face.

"Wow..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Scott," Mr. Stilniski said, acting like Stiles wasn't there.

"You another one of my son's friends?" He asked me.

I nodded. "My name's Charlie." I smiled.

"Right," He said. "Nice to meet you, Charlie." He walked away with his officer buddy.

I left just before the principal could catch me sitting there. I actually went to the bathroom. I came out to see Lydia and Jackson arguing. Jackson said, "If I were you, I'd stay home tonight."

"Why?" Lydia asked, peeved.

"It's a full moon." He said as he walked away.

Okay, seriously. What was with this full moon crap? I really didn't want to believe my werewolf theory. Then I saw Scott running towards the front entrance and I decided to follow. He opened the door and I caught Isaac looking back at us... in the back of a police cruiser.

Scott still wasn't aware I was there when Derek pulled up in his Camaro. "Get in," He said.

"You're serious?" Scott asked, angrily. "You did that. That's your fault."

"I know that," Derek said. "Now get in the car and help me."

"I've got a better idea," Scott retorted. "I'm going to get a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops," Derek said. "What's in the house is worst, a lot worst."

Scott went down the steps and into Derek's car. I followed behind.

"Charlie?" Derek asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure all this out, Derek," I told him. "So I'm coming with you."

"Wait," Scott said. "You know each other?"

"He used to babysit me." I explained.

"You're human, Charlie," Derek said, ignoring Scott's comment. "You wouldn't survive with us."

"No I'm not human!" I said. "I heard you and Mom talking last night. Isaac's my friend, Derek, and I'm going with you. I'm not stupid I know you're going to break him out."

"So you've figured it out then?" Derek asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're werewolves." I said. "You, Isaac, and Scott. Not Stiles though, right?" I'd been slowing realizing everything fit into place with that theory. It felt weird to say it aloud.

"Yeah," Scott said. "How'd you know about Stiles?"

"He just doesn't seem the type, you know?" I replied. "Now I'm going with you." Without another word I hopped into the bad of Derek's car and he sped off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I am so much happier that Charlie knows what's going down in Beacon Hills. I promise, promise, promise you'll find out next chapter what she is! I don't think it's really obvious! Anyways I love you guys and don't forget to review!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	5. Explanation

**Alright, everyone. This is it. This is the chapter where you find out what exactly Charlie is... ;) I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlie and she's fab so I guess that's okay**

_Chapter 5: Explanation_

In soon turned to night and we sort of broke into Isaac's house. It felt really creepy to be in there when it was empty and the lights were turned off. It felt like we were in a ghost town or something. Derek, Scott, and I all had flashlights but I didn't know exactly what we were looking for.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father," Scott said to Derek. "Who did?"

Derek stated, "I don't know yet." We started to move further into the house.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked which made me a little upset. I knew Isaac didn't do it. I just knew.

"Because I trust my senses," Derek explained. "And it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell."

I contained a laugh. He was referring to earlier when Scott kept sniffing the whole lacrosse team.

"You saw the lacrosse earlier today..." Scott said, looking a bit guilty. "Did it look that bad?"

Derek grabbed his shoulder. "Yeah," He said. We made it further through the house and we came to a door. "You wanna learn?" Derek asked Scott, opening the door. "Let's start now."

"Ummm..." I gulped. "Derek, I have this thing about basements..."

"Don't go then," He said. "Scott can do it by himself."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Bad things had happened to me in basements. I was locked in one for a whole weekend by my dad who only fed me just enough.

"What's down there?" Scott asked, going slowly down the steps.

"Motive," Derek said simply. He stood in the doorway with me and I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked, stepping down off of the stairs and into the basement.

"Follow your senses," Derek replied, not being of any help whatsoever to me let alone Scott.

Scott touched a chair and some plastic hanging from the ceiling. "What happened down here?" He asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Derek stated cryptically.

Derek watched Scott 'follow his senses' right over to a freezer. He tugged on my shirt, signaling me to follow him. I gulped reluctantly following him into the basement. I clutched his bicep, shaking.

He went over to Scott and told him to open the freezer. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know. Not wanting to believe...

Scott opened the freezer and I opened my eyes for two seconds and saw bloody scratch marks all over it. They were on the sides and on the lid. Shit. I had no idea. That's why Isaac had had the black eye and lied to me about it. I could've helped or done something.

"This is why he said yes to you," Scott said, turning to Derek.

"Everyone wants power," Derek replied.

"If we help you," Scott said. "Then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning _people_ into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing," Derek argued.

Then the two boys went into a whole argument about how Derek shouldn't be turning people and Isaac's an idiot. I didn't really listen to the werewolf politics. I did learn Scott was really dating Allison but they had to play broken up for the family. It was also useful information that Allison's family were werewolf hunters! At this point, nothing surprised me.

I wanted to stay with Scott, who was turning into a raging wolf, but Derek wouldn't let me. We left with Stiles to go to the police station where Isaac was being held.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Stiles complained when I entered the _back_ of his jeep. Really? The back?

"I will _not_ hesitate to punch you in the face, Stilinski," I warned him.

"Damn," He said, driving to the station. "What's got you in a mood?"

"Hmm..." I said, sarcastically thinking. "My best friend's in jail, about to turn into a bloodthirsty werewolf. I wonder what's wrong with me?"

"Touchy," Stiles muttered.

"What was that?!" I asked, knowing what he had said.

"Nothing," He gulped.

We sat in front of the station. "Okay," Stiles said, watching the police woman in the window. "The keys to every cell are in a password protected lock-box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek said, getting ready to get out of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles said, holding his arm. "You? You're not going in there."

Derek looked from Stiles to Stiles's hand on his jacket. That was one of Derek's most prized possessions.

"I'm taking my hand off..." Stiles said.

"I was exonerated," Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"An innocent− You? Yeah, right! Ok fine what's your plan?"

"To distract her..."

"Okay, how? By punching her in the face?"

"Okay!" I yelled breaking this up. "We've got a locked up werewolf here! You and me, Stiles, are going to go to your dad's office while Derek does whatever the hell he's gonna do to distract that lady. Got it? Good. Let's go."

"Pushy much?" Stiles grumbled, getting out of the car.

Stiles and I trailed Derek into the station. Derek totally had the flirting thing down to a science. The woman was eating out of the palm of his hands. Stiles and I slowly slipped past the woman with her noticing.

Stiles went into his dad's office and unlocked the box while I stood guard. "What's the problem here, Stiles?" I whispered.

"The keys are gone..." He said as we heard jingling keys.

"Shit," I said.

"Stay here," Stiles said, walking out the door.

"What? Stiles I am not..." I said but he had already turned a corner. I followed him but I saw him being dragged by a guy with an arrow stuck through his thigh. That had to be the Argent.

I followed the two as Stiles struggled. I pulled the nearest fire alarm and followed them into a room filled with cells. The middle one's door had been broken off. I knelt down to Stiles who was on the ground.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted and Isaac attacked the Argent. Isaac threw the man across the room like he was a ball. Stiles crossed the room and hide behind a desk. I crouched behind it with him.

The Argent made a failed attempt to stab Isaac with wolfsbane and Isaac broke his arm and knocked him out. I stood up as Derek walked in and stepped on the syringe filled with wolfsbane.

That's when I saw Isaac's face. Truthfully, it scared me. His eyes were an awful yellow color and he bared his fangs. His face turned to Stiles.

Oh shit. I didn't really think as I screamed, "Isaac!" That only got his attention on me. I couldn't explain it. I felt some sort of power surge through me.

Isaac looked scared and backed down. He fell into a corner almost like he was submitting to an Alpha. I brought a hand up to my lips. Holy shit, I did that. I scared Isaac right out of his wolf form.

Derek grabbed my arm, "How'd you do that?"

"I... I don't know..." I was so flustered.

After everything was said and done, Derek brought me to my house. There was something in his eyes like he was trying to figure me out. Hell, _I_ was trying to figure myself out.

When we went inside, Mom rushed to us at the door. "What the _hell_ happened?" She was really mad like a mama bear.

"Cassie," Derek started, gently.

"Don't," Mom argued. "It's nearly midnight and I was up all night worried. I had no idea what happened to her and come to find out she's with you!"

"Mom," I said. "It's not his fault. I made him take me to... to..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Cassie," He told her. "Her friend's a werewolf, a newbie at that. Only he was a suspect in a murder-"

"A murder?!" Mom exclaimed.

"He was locked up for twenty-four hours and he was going to turn. We had to break him out."

"What?!" Mom yelled, hitting Derek's arm. "You had her help you break some kid out of jail! That's dangerous, Derek, not to mention illegal! Get the hell out before I run you down with my crossbow."

Derek took that as his cue to leave. He quickly left without a word either out of anger or fear.

"Crossbow? You have a crossbow?" I asked, raising my eyes at my mom who sat at the kitchen table. She faced away from me rubbing her temples.

"Not now, Charlie," She said.

"Yes now, Mom," I told her. "I wanna know what's going on! I know a couple of my friends are werewolves but there's something else. There's something you're not telling me."

She sighed. "I figured this day would come but not this soon."

"This day?" I asked. "Come on, Mom. Please. I need to know what's going on."

"Our family isn't normal, Charlie." She said. "We are werewolf hunters."

"Like the Argents?" I asked.

"Let me guess," Mom said. "You're friends with their daughter, Allison?"

I nodded.

Mom laughed. "I can't believe..." She started to say. "Anyway, I was disowned from that life. For aiding and abetting a werewolf. Well, that werewolf was Derek's uncle, Peter. We had dated for a while and he knew my weaknesses. That's why Derek would babysit you. He came along with Peter to our house."

I nodded, taking this in. "What about me? I heard you the other night, talking to Derek."

"I thought you were a normal human baby, Charlie, when I adopted you..." She trailed. "You weren't." I saw the internal struggle written on her face.

"You can tell me, Mom," I held her hand.

"You're part fairy," She said.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "What can I do? Make plants grow and talk to animals?"

"That's just it," Mom rolled her eyes. "We don't know what you can do as a halfling. There's never been one before!"

"Just go ask the nearest fairy what's going on with me!" I flailed my arms.

"I can't..." She said, biting her lip. "They were wiped out."

"There's no more..." I said. "So I'm in the dark?"

She nodded.

"Who wiped them out?" I asked.

"Our family..." She wouldn't look at me.

"Well," I sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'm confused and pissed off. Plus my best friend's a goddamn werewolf!" I exclaimed as I walked up the stairs. I couldn't really believe all of this. I was half of a fairy and I had magical powers I'd never even known. What if they had to do with the reason Isaac had submitted to me like he would an Alpha?

I fell asleep before I became even more crazy.

* * *

**So there you go... She's a fairy! My ideas of fairies aren't really like normal ideas. They are definitely BAMFs... More of her powers will be revealed as the story goes... I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	6. Fairy

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter... Charlie's a half-fairy and her mommy used to be a hunter :) I'm not gonna make this intro too long... But we're on "Ice Pick" now and Charlie will learn a little bit more on her fairy-ness.**

**Disclaimer: TEEN WOLF AIN'T MINES YO**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Fairy_

I woke up feeling well rested considering what had happened last night. I was a fucking fairy? I assumed Derek knew but Scott or Stiles? No way. I was not going to tell them. I looked furiously through my dictionary and found the word.

_fairy noun \ˈfer-ē\_

_1: a mythical being of folklore and romance usually having diminutive human form and magic powers_

I decided I wanted to dress up a bit as I slapped the book shut. I put on a pair of black mesh tights and a black dungaree skirt with a red quarter length sleeve shirt on. I put on my pretty scary black Doc Martens and a black boater hat.

Lydia a while ago had asked me if I wanted to go ice skating with her, Allison, Scott, and Stiles. I really didn't but if I said no, she would've forced me too anyway. It was going to be extremely awkward considering I was the fifth wheel without a date. I figured I'd just bring Isaac but he was out of the picture now...

After my first two periods, I had gym with Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles plus a friend I'd made a couple days ago: Erica. She wasn't particularly pretty. I mean she had potential but her meds gave her ache and made her gain weight. She had epilepsy and was really shy.

I reluctantly had to participate in gym. I was talking to Stiles as we watched Scott and Allison climb the rock wall.

"He seriously bought the whole 'allergic to sweat' thing?" Stiles asked, upset or jealous.

I nodded, "For two whole weeks..."

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"Lie so easily to coach?"

I shrugged. "I know how he thinks. If you hesitate, you're obviously lying. If you don't, however ridiculous it sounds, must be the truth. Also if talking about feminine problems, he seems to let you do whatever you want as long as you're away from him."

"What? Do you like study him?" Stiles asked, giving me a creeper look.

"I study lots of people," I told him. "For example, you're super smart but you've got a bad case of ADHD plus Scott's whole thing distracts you."

"How'd you know I had ADHD?" He asked.

"I told you," I said. "I studied you."

"That's really creepy..."

I was about to reply with a snarky comment but coach interrupted, "English! Stilinski! You're up!"

"Coach," I called. "I'm not feeling too well." I held my stomach.

"What's wrong now, English?" He yelled.

"Feminine problems, Coach!" I called back, not really caring about the other people around me. _I_ was getting out of the rock wall.

"Fine, fine," He said. "Do what you need to."

Stiles looked at me in awe. I gave him a little smirk. Coach called Erica up instead and seemed to have forgotten about me. Stiles had made it up the wall with ease but Erica hadn't gotten too far before she started to panic. She walked off as some people snickered. I looked at her with sympathy and glanced at Scott who was doing the same thing.

I went to change back into my clothes but didn't see Erica. I wondered where she'd gone as I grabbed my stuff. Then I started shaking. It was almost like I was... having a seizure. Oh no.

I ran out back into the gym. I came just in time to see Erica falling but then Scott run out of nowhere and catch her. She started having a seizure while she was on the wall. I ran up to the two. "Put her on her side," I told him.

"How'd you know, Charlie?" Scott asked while he let Erica ride out her seizure.

"I... I don't know..." I said. "My hands started shaking and next thing I know Erica's falling off the wall."

"The same thing happened to me..." Scott replied, looking at me strangely.

I sat with Scott at lunch as Isaac wasn't at school and Lydia was nowhere to be found. I bit my lip, wanting to tell him about my supernatural... whatever but unsure.

"What's wrong with you, Charlie?" Scott asked. "Are you missing Isaac?"

"Yeah but..." I couldn't finish before he cut me off.

"Do you have like a thing for him?" Scott rose his eyebrows at me with that stupid little smirk on his face.

"What?! No!" I exclaimed. "Besides, I need to tell you something like super important..." I said.

"Okay?" Scott looked apprehensive.

"I'm not... human..." I whispered.

He laughed. "Really, Charlie? Then what are you?"

I gulped. He was really going to laugh now. "I'm... I'm a..." I mumbled something that was meant to be fairy.

"A what?"

I rolled my eyes. "A fairy... Well, half fairy..."

Scott busted out laughing which caused me to punch his arm. That shut him up. "It's not funny. I don't even know what being... what I am entails. There aren't any left. Plus I found out my mom's an ex-werewolf hunter."

Scott's eyes widen. "Your _mom_ was a werewolf hunter?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "She got disowned because she helped out Derek's uncle, Peter, awhile back."

Suddenly, Stiles slapped some keys on the table in front of Scott. "Got 'em," he said. "I'll pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink. Cool?"

Suddenly everyone stopped and started staring at... Erica?! She walked in with cheetah print high heels and a leather jacket plus miniskirt that was very, _very_ mini. She took a bite of some guy's apple and he probably wet his pants.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked slamming her palms on our table.

"Erica..." Scott replied. He and Stiles quickly got up to follow her out and I decided to join them. Once we got out the doors, we saw Erica smirk at us as she got into Derek's car.

"That asshole..." I murmured.

He just smiled and drove off.

After school, I didn't go home. I went to the animal clinic. It was a tiny place and the bell rang as I opened the front door. There was a quaint little lobby waiting for me including four chairs and a plant.

A man walked out, smiling. "Hi, how can I help you?" He was a bald black man who looked much older than he probably was. He just looked like an old wizard to me.

"Um..." I said. "I was actually wondering if I could apply for a job here."

"You're Charlie English, aren't you?" The man said.

I nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"I'm Dr. Deaton. Scott's told me a lot about you. He works here too. He says you won't stop talking about getting a job here. So you're hired."

"What? Just like that?" I questioned.

"Sure," He shrugged. "I trust you. Plus I could use a little extra help around here. Follow me." He said.

I walked up to the little gate that led behind the counter but I couldn't touch it. It was like there was a force field around it or something. I looked up at Deaton who looked confused himself.

"What are you?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Scott," Deaton called, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, Doc..." Scott started to say but then he saw me. "Charlie? You gave her the job?"

"Yes," Deaton replied. "But the mountain ash... She's not allowed past it. What is she?"

"Wait," I said. "I'm half fairy. Is that what you mean?"

Deaton nodded. "A fairy? A true rarity... They were wiped out years ago."

I nodded. "I literally just found out that yesterday. I have no idea what it means to be a fairy... What powers I have..."

"Deaton can help you," Scott told me. "He knows about werewolves and all kinds of supernatural."

"Fairies were before my time, Scott," Deaton replied. "Though I might have a book in the back you could borrow." Deaton opened up the gate for me. "A fairy and werewolf are my interns..." He muttered to himself.

He handed me this big ass heavy book that was all dusty as Stiles came to pick us up to go to the rink. I was put in the back yet again.

"Some light reading, Charlie?" Stiles snorted.

I didn't reply. I skimmed through the thick pages and couldn't bother to say anything.

"She's half fairy, Stiles..." Scott told him.

Stiles snorted. "You're not serious?"

Scott looked at him.

"Oh my god," Stiles said. "You are serious. But really a fairy? How lame is that?"

"It says in this book that while fae usually are kind-hearted and delightful to be around they have a dark side." I told him.

"Oh, I _so_ scared," Stiles said, sarcastically. "What do they do throw pixie dust on you?"

"They can strangle a person and kill them with a single thought," I stated.

Stiles gulped. "Oh... Well. You can't do that right."

"Oh my god," I said, ignoring him. "It says fae are able to return lycan to its original state."

"So it can force a werewolf into human form again?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's an adaptation fae got because werewolves were always attacking them because of their sweet-smell and physical attractiveness."

Stiles laughed.

"Shut up," I said, glaring at him. "I'll choke you."

That shut him up right quick.

We arrived at the rink and saw Lydia and Allison. Stiles opened up the place and turned on the light. It was surprisingly breathtaking. It'd been a while since I'd stepped foot into a rink. I missed it.

I stepped out onto the ice, waiting for the rest of the group to lace their skates up like I'd done. I did love to skate though. I grew up in snowy Denver and was on an all-boy's hockey team. Skating gave me such a rush... that and body checking people into the boards...

I laughed as Scott fell and as Lydia did some figure skating moves. I saw Stiles and Lydia holding hands and decided it was cockblock time. I built up momentum as I skated down the ice. I slammed my shoulder right into Stiles'ss chest and he fell to the ground.

"English checks Stilinski into the boards!" I cheered. "That is called a body check, my friend. I was the best at it on my little league hockey team."

"Oh my god..." Stiles groaned.

Lydia giggled a little.

Scott and Allison had disappeared. I was now watching Lydia and Stiles from the bench. I laced off my skates when suddenly I heard shrieking. It was from Lydia and Stiles was trying to calm her down. Scott and Allison came running.

* * *

**There you go my people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of Charlie's fairy-ness! I really liked Stiles and Scott's reactions I thought they were spot on but let me know what you think! Review please! I like it. The next chapter's called ****_Façade _****and it will be uploaded on Friday!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	7. Façade

**Hello, guys! It's been a long week and I have TONS of homework so let's get this show on the road! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are beautiful people and I totes am in love with you. This chapter's called Facade...**

**Disclaimer: No Teen Wolf belongs to me... I wish Isaac did... but he don't**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Façade _

We never figured out what happened to Lydia only that she was hallucinating. The next day of school I was dressed in black jeans, a maroon sweater, tan boots, and a grey scarf. I was sitting with Scott at lunch when Stiles rushed up to us.

"Look," He said. "There's an empty table..."

"Yeah," Scott said. "So?"

Just when I wondered what Stiles was on about, it hit me. "That kid that you were talking to yesterday?"

"Boyd!" Scott said. "Charlie, I need you to come with me. Boyd might be next in Derek's little pack."

"Wait, why me?" I questioned.

"You know Derek better than any of us..." Scott reasoned.

I couldn't argue with that. Scott told Stiles to go to Boyd's house to check if he was there. Scott and I were going to the ice rink as Boyd drove the zamboni there, Scott told me. Sure enough we found Boyd driving his little zamboni on the ice rink.

"Boyd," Scott called as I stood and watched. "I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean just going out of control on the full moon. I mean everything."

Boyd stopped his zamboni. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked, surprised. "Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone everyday..." Boyd said. I felt bad for the guy.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek..." Scott said.

"That really hurts, Scott," Derek's voice came out of nowhere. He stood on the ice with Erica and Isaac. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He stood there smugly with Derek and I could tell this wasn't my Isaac.

"I mean," Derek continued. "If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word," Erica said. "Transformative." She bared her fangs and growled.

"Isaac?" Derek asked. My feet urged to go out on that ice.

"Well," Isaac said, sounding like Jackson a bit. "I'm a bit bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great."

Before I could figure out what I was doing, I was walking onto the ice. "Derek," I called. "Can you please stop being an asshole for five minutes? Why can't you just stop turning teenagers into werewolves? Seriously, it's kinda creepy..."

"Stay out of this Charlie," Derek warned.

I walked up to Derek. "Why are you treating me like this? You've known me since I was seven but that doesn't mean I'm a baby."

"Charlie," Scott said. "It's okay... But this isn't exactly a fair fight?"

"Then go home, Scott," Derek challenged.

Scott didn't leave. Derek glanced at Isaac and Erica. I guess that was the ass-kicking signal because they both walked towards Scott. I grabbed Isaac's arm.

"Don't do this, Isaac..." I pleaded, looking him in the eyes. For a split second, I felt he wasn't going to attack Scott.

"Isaac!" Derek shouted. He nodded his head towards Scott.

Isaac looked at me and frowned. He shoved me off of him and continued on the prowl. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't the Isaac I knew.

I tried to run towards Scott to help. Derek easily grabbed my arms and held me back. I watched, helpless, as Isaac and Erica both attacked Scott. Scott defeated them with no problems. He tossed both bodies toward Derek.

He released me and I bent down, examining Isaac's face. He was knocked out cold. I turned my attention to Derek and Scott. Scott was on the ground, choking.

"Derek!" I screamed. "Enough!"

Thankfully, Derek stopped. He gathered Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. They started to leave the ice as I knelt next to Scott. I told him, "I hate them..." I looked at Isaac. "All of them."

I all of a sudden felt heartbroken like my boyfriend, if I had one, had broken up with me out of the blue. I wanted to cry but I couldn't I had to remain strong. I couldn't let her see.

Wait. _Her_? Who's feelings were I feeling because they definitely weren't my own.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I remained in my pajamas which were a bright green tank top and some black sweats. My hair was tossed in up in a bun. Mom was at work and I was left to my own devices.

It wasn't long before I was chilled out on the couch, watching _RuPaul's Drag Race_. I heard a frantic knock on the door. I turned off the T.V and shot up. I grabbed the nearest suitable weapon which was a broom. There was more knocking.

"If you're a murderer, my mom has her own collection of crossbows." I said. "I'll crossbow the fuck out of you!"

"Charlie?" I heard the voice on the other side of the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

I opened the door and Isaac quickly rushed inside. "Does your mom really have a collection of crossbows?"

"Yeah, she used to be a hunter," I told him. "Wait a second. I'm mad at you. You almost killed Scott! Get out!"

"Wait," Isaac pleaded. "Scott could handle himself. I really didn't _want _to hurt him it's just... Wait. Your mom used to be a hunter."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah. You would've known that had you not become a fugitive."

"What else don't I know?" He asked.

"I'm half fairy," I said. "Before you say it's lame, I turned you back to human on the full moon."

"That's what that was? It was you?" He asked.

I nodded. We both sat on the couch and I explained to him the whole conversation with Deaton and my mom.

"Do you really hate me?" He asked.

"I should," I replied. "I _want_ to..."

"But?" He asked.

"I can't." I told him. "You were my first real friend here and that means something to me. I don't trust people easily."

"Why?" He asked.

I knew this question would occur sooner or later. I knew I could tell him because of what I saw in his house. "My dad abused me for four years. He used to lock me in the basement and starve me. He'd beat me with his belt buckle and stuff like that."

Isaac stared at me in shock. "My dad..." He started to say.

"Abused you too?" I finished his sentence.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I went to your house on the night of the full moon and I... I saw the freezer..." I gulped. I got no response from Isaac but I empathized with him. I wanted to cry but she was here and I'd look like a loser.

What the hell is with the _she_? "You won't look like a loser if you cry, Isaac," I said but soon regretted it after I'd said it.

"Huh? How could you possibly?" He asked. "I was thinking that exact sentence."

"I have no idea but..." I hugged him tightly. "I'm just so sorry for you." We held each other for longer than two minutes. It just felt so right to be in each other's arms right now. To know that we absolutely know what the other one's going through.

I released him and we caught each other's eye. Isaac started to lean forward and then so did I. But then the sound of the door unlocking startled us both.

"Oh my god!" I whispered. "It's my mom. Quick, hide!" I pulled him from his seat and pushed him into the shoes closet. I jumped over the back of the couch and turned the T.V back on.

"Hey, sweetie," Mom said.

"Hey, Mom," I said. "You're home really early, huh?"

"Well," She said. "it turns out that they were overstaffed and I feel a little bit sick. I'm going to go upstairs and rest for a while, okay?" She opened up the shoe closet and kicked off her shoes but looked at me the whole time so she never saw Isaac.

She said a quick goodbye to me and headed upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief as I let Isaac out of the closet. He left right after something about Derek calling him.

Oh my god. I sat against the door and rubbed my temples. Had I almost _kissed _Isaac? What the hell? And what about the whole I read his mind thing? I know I didn't read his mind but I felt like that's what he was feeling... Could he be the one I'm connected to?

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Okay so the feeling thingy is explained a little bit later (as in the next book which I'm writing now but it's kinda obvious who she's tethered to)... Poor Isaac and Charlie! Charlie's kinda iffy with Isaac now cuz he's being a butt but I promise life will be easier later!**

**P.S I know the whole closet thing was kinda OOC for Isaac but I thought the scene was cute so don't be mean!**

**Please review and junk!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	8. Baneful

**Hey guys! So we're finally at "Abomination"... I hope you like it very very much! It kinda just jumps right into the action cuz I didn't wanna wait :)**

**Disclaimer: I AINT BE OWNIN' TEEN WOLF A'IGHT!**

_Chapter 8: Baneful_

I was standing over my dictionary, fully dressed in a grey sweater, jeans, black Vans, and a maroon scarf. My hair was tame and down. The first page I flipped to was scary.

_bane·ful adjective \ˈbān-fəl\_

_1: productive of destruction or woe : seriously harmful a baneful influence_

_2: archaic : poisonous_

I shook the awful word out of my head. What an awful way to begin the day. Today was an awful day just in general. I couldn't focus in class with what happened with Isaac yesterday and Stiles talking didn't help me either. He wouldn't shut up about whatever happened to him at the mechanics. He was attacked by this lizard thing.

Perhaps I should've been concerned but I was tired. Then they had to find this bestiary that belonged to Gerard, who was this evil guy who happened to be the principal _and_ Allison's grandfather. Man, I was never kept in the loop.

Finally it came to the end of the day and I was forced to sit through a lacrosse game. I was supposed to help Stiles find Gerard's bestiary but first Allison had to get the keys.

I sat watching the lacrosse game with zero interest. I had no idea what was going on. All I saw was this kid called 'The Abomination' beating the shit out of every kid that was in his path. I noticed Allison had her grandfather's jacket on. It was go time.

Stiles slyly grabbed the keys from her and a few seconds later I tried to follow. But unfortunately

I ran through the car lot trying to find him but I saw he was comforting Lydia and I swooned. He was so cute.

I nearly screamed as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Isaac standing there. I could barely see his face in the low light of the lamp pole.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're supposed to be a fugitive, remember?"

"I just was thinking about what you said the other day," He told me. "Are we like connected somehow? Is it like a fairy thing or something?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shook my head, confused.

"You basically read my mind yesterday..." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly," I sighed. "I have no idea, Isaac. I didn't even _know_ I was a fairy until like two weeks ago..."

"Charlie!" Stiles yelled.

"I gotta go," I told Isaac.

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, Isaac!" I called. I ran up to Stiles who apparently never saw Isaac or just didn't say anything. We went inside Gerard's office and I, once again, was appointed watch dog... well, fairy.

"There's nothing here that looks like a bestiary..." Stiles groaned.

"Well text Allison then," I told him, turning around.

"Nothing here..." he mumbled to his phone.

I turned back around and was shocked to see Erica standing there, smiling. She looked _way_ too smug. Apparently when you got turned into a werewolf, you turned into an asshole, smirky, bitch.

"Umm, Stiles?" I called.

"Yeah- whoa!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Hello, Stiles," She smiled. "Charlie." She said my name as if it was a STD or something. Like seriously? We used to be friends.

Erica dragged us to the pools where, surprise, surprise, Derek stood with a basketball...

"Charlie..." Derek said with minor shock.

"Sup?" I said, saluting him with my two fingers.

"Stiles," He said, turning to the boy on my left.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked looking at his basketball and acting like a villain in a movie.

"Several alarming EPA violations I'm seriously considering of reporting," Stiles sarcastically replied, making me facepalm.

Derek took out his claws and that poor basketball never stood a chance. "Let's try that again."

"Alright," Stiles said. "The thing was pretty slick looking. It was dark, kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay cause I have someone I really need to talk to."

Derek shot him the _look_.

Stiles growled, "Alright, fine. Eyes... Eyes are yellowish and slited..."

I tuned out to what Stiles was saying and saw both Derek and Erica look up. My eyes followed to where they were looking and I saw _it_. I saw the thing Stiles was talking about. It looked like a gigantic lizard creature with slited yellow eyes.

"Stiles," I put a hand on his shoulder to shut him up and look at this huge creature hissing above us. The thing like growled/screeched at us and hopped off the balcony.

Stiles and I hid behind a crouching and growling Derek. Erica was knocked out. Derek turned and told us to run but he got slashed by the creature. He soon became paralyzed and Stiles grabbed him and dragged him away from the thing with me trailing behind. I, unfortunately, tripped and the creature got me to. It crawled over me for a second. I saw its eyes and its huge teeth. It growled at me but turned back to Derek and Stiles.

I laid paralyzed on the ground, watching this thing go after Stiles. Why didn't it kill me? It totally had the chance. Stiles fumbled with his phone and tried to pick it up but dropped Derek in the water. Stiles jumped in to save him. Poor Stiles had to support Derek's fat ass in the water...

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek asked Stiles.

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles asked. "Have you noticed the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Have _you_ noticed I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of _water_?" Derek exclaimed.

"Charlie," Stiles said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I strained to say. "Just paralyzed..."

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop," Derek said hurriedly. The creature completely ignored me and started hissing at Stiles and Derek in the water. It didn't go after them. It only stood by the sides.

"What's it waiting for?" Derek asked.

The creature hissed and put a hand in the water. That's when I thought they were goners but the creature pulled back. I wouldn't get in the water.

"Wait," Stiles said. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

After hours of this _thing_ just circling the pool, Stiles couldn't hold Derek up for much longer but I was starting to feel my toes. I caught Stiles looking at his phone and obviously Derek did too by the way he shouted, "No, no, no! Don't you even think about it!"

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay?" Stiles told him. "Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah," Derek said. "But when the paralysis wears off who's going to be able to fight that thing you or me?"

"That's why I've been holding you up the past two hours?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah because I don't trust you and you don't trust me," Derek explained. "And you need me to survive which is why you're _not_ letting me go."

Stiles let him go anyway. Derek fell to the bottom of the pool as Stiles swam over to get his phone. The creature realized he was getting closer and Stiles quickly retreated back into the pool. Phone plus pool? Great idea, Stiles. But I was still paralyzed so what could I do? I could barely talk.

Stiles tried Scott but apparently he wasn't much help as the conversation was two seconds long. Stiles groaned and threw his phone. He went back to retrieve Derek. He safely pulled him to the surface.

I laid on the ground, barely feeling my ankles again when the creature screeched or roared or whatever noise it made. Stiles started swimming towards the diving board to hold on. Stiles slipped and fell under!

Suddenly Scott came in and pulled both Stiles and Derek out of the water. The creature attacked Scott, jumping along the floor. It pulled his ankle out from under him and smacked Scott into a mirror. Scott grabbed the closest weapon available which was a shard of glass. The creature came close but something made it cower and run away.

After Derek and I both regained feeling, I stood outside in a huge sweatshirt, shivering, with Scott and Stiles examining the bestiary. It turned out it was on a flashdrive. Who knew Allison's grandfather was so high tech?

Unfortunately the thing was in archaic Latin and we couldn't read one sentence.

"It's called a kanima," Derek said, walking up to us with, surprise, surprise Erica by his side.

"Okay," I said, my teeth chattering. "What the hell is that?"

"You knew the whole time," Stiles said, ignoring me.

"No," Derek said. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott added.

"Or who," Derek continued.

"Well what else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories..." Derek said. "Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shapeshifter, yes, but..." Derek said, trying to find the word. "It's not right. It's like a..."

"Abomination," Stiles finished.

Derek gave a slight nod in agreement. He started to walk away but Scott stopped him, "Derek! We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them," Derek said, angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone," Scott said, sternly. "That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's one what side, there's something out there that's scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing," Derek said as he started to dramatically walk away. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

* * *

**Whoa! Totally did not see that one coming, huh? Haha. I know I know kinda boring but that's okay. Next one's called "Hypocrite" and will be uploaded tomorrow! Thanks so much and review! **

****cleverest-of-curls****


	9. Hypocrite

**Helllooooo! It is Sunday and the last update til Friday! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I think this episode is "Venomous" and Isaac and Charlie are talking more now :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf...**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Hypocrite_

I felt like dressing... well, slutty today for some reason. I read in that book that fairies are very attractive creatures and... let's call it 'mate' often. I was in navy high-waisted shorts that showed lots of thigh and a loose dark grey tank top that wrote 'rock star' on it. For shoes I just had my white Converse.

I had almost forgotten my word of the day. It wasn't a good one either.

_hyp·o·crite noun \ˈhi-pə-ˌkrit\_

_1: a person who puts on a false appearance of virtue or religion_

_2: a person who acts in contradiction to his or her stated beliefs or feelings_

I shrugged it off and headed to school. I stopped at my locker after I'd been yelled at twice for my clothes. I grabbed my books and binders. I shut my locker door only to find Isaac standing behind it.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. "You scared me. What are you doing back?"

"Jackson changed his story. I am no longer a fugitive." He smiled.

"Oh my god," I squealed, hugging him. "That's awesome."

Isaac looked me up and down. "Nice clothes..."

I shrugged. "I like them." Then I noticed his leather jacket. "Do you think I could steal your jacket for the day? I've been yelled at twice already..."

Isaac gave me a look.

"Pretty please?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

Isaac sighed, taking off his jacket and giving it to me. After I'd put it on, my sleuth kicked in again.

"Wait," I said. "Why'd Jackson change his story out of the blue?"

"I don't know," Isaac lied and I saw right through it.

"Tell me the truth," I crossed my arms.

After about a minute of silence, Isaac caved. "Fine but Derek's going to kill me for this, you know?"

"Sounds like a personal problem," I shrugged.

"We gave Jackson some of the kanima venom..." Isaac whispered.

"You paralyzed Jackson!" I exclaimed. Isaac shushed me but I kept going. "I mean I know he's an ass and everything but paralyzing him? That's a bit much."

"Charlie," Isaac hushed me. "We had to find out if Jackson was the kanima. Derek's theory is a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

"So the answer is to poisoned random people until you find the right one?" I asked. "Makes total sense."

"Derek's keen on finding it," Isaac said.

"Wait," I realized. "Who's next? If you're here then you've got to have another target."

"I can't tell you," Isaac said.

I looked at him.

"Lydia," He sighed. "Lydia's our next target..."

"Really?" I asked. "Isaac, you can't go around poisoning people."

"I don't really have a choice. Derek's the Alpha, what he says goes."

"Forget Derek," I told him. "He's an ass anyway."

"I can't do that, Charlie," He rolled his eyes. "He's the Alpha. Do you know what happens to most Omegas? They die."

I couldn't argue with that. I said, "Is Erica here too considering you guys tend to travel in packs?"

Isaac didn't think the joke was very funny. "Yeah. She's helping. What's it to you?"

"I don't trust her..." I replied, biting my lip. I could almost hear her snickering at me.

"Why? Weren't you two friends?" Isaac questioned.

"We talked in gym..." I shrugged. "Besides I don't like the way she hangs around Derek all the time. It's like she turned into a werewolf and then she became a total bitch. I have to go Isaac..." I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

I had to find Stiles and Scott and tell them about the plan. I practically ran to chemistry. I spotted the pair who were in deep conversation.

"They're gonna poison Lydia," I whispered.

"What? Who?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac and Erica," I told them. "They are going to give Lydia kanima venom."

"Ms. English," Mr. Harris said, standing over me. "Please find an _empty_ seat."

I groaned, "Don't let them sit with Lydia." I plopped down in the seat next to Lydia's table. Scott sat with Lydia and Stiles pulled up a chair to the side.

"Einstein once said," Mr. Harris started talking which I really hated when he did that. "'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered human stupidity." He not so nonchalantly patted Stiles's shoulder. Then he proceeded to tell us about the assignment and paired us up.

I was paired with Stiles which wasn't so bad because he was actually smart when his ADHD didn't get in the way. I kept my eyes on Erica and Scott whispering. I focused on Scott who was pretty angry at the moment. Then I saw Erica's hand sliding up his thigh and his anger rising. That explained it.

It was weird how I could tune into people's emotions like that. I think it's a fairy thing. All I'd have to do was focus on the person and bam! I felt exactly what they were feeling. There's a word for that: empathy but that's more of a figurative thing, not literal.

Mr. Harris rang the bell and it was time to switch partners. Scott rushed to Lydia and I just kinda sat somewhere. I saw Stiles sitting with Isaac.

"Hey there, sweetie," I heard the slimy voice of Erica Reyes. She sat down next to me.

"I'm going to ignore you now..." I told her, keeping my eyes on the beakers but my focus on Stiles. Stiles wasn't nervous, more like worried... about Lydia.

"What the hell..." Erica said.

"What?" I asked, breaking my silence with her.

"You reek of Isaac..." Erica said.

"Maybe it's because he let me borrow his jacket," I gave her a look.

"No," She shook her head. "It's not just the jacket. There's an older smell. You two have been hanging out?"

"What does it matter?" I asked.

"Derek says you're untouchable," She smirked. "Socially and as a target. We're not supposed to talk or attack you."

"You're talking to me now," I pointed out. "So why can't Isaac?"

"Because I do what I want," She said in such a bitchy tone. "Isaac, however, would never disobey Derek. What makes you so special?"

Before I could reply, Harris rung the bell and once more we had to switch partners. Before I could get to Lydia, Isaac plopped his little werewolf ass down next to her. I reluctantly sat behind them next to Scott and Stiles.

"Isaac," I whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Look," I whispered. "I know you can hear me. Don't do it, okay? Please? Erica told me you weren't supposed to talk to me. Now I don't know what that means other than we've got some kind of connection. I need you to not do this... for me."

"Are you gonna help me with this, Charlie?" The guy next to me said. That's when I realized I sat _my_ little fairy ass down next to Matt. Creeper ass Matt...

I just smiled and nodded.

Harris rung his stupid ass bell. I swear to god that should be a fucking ship. He said, "Time! If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of the experiment, I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it

Matt held up our crystal to me but I shook my head.

I watched as Lydia took the crystal from Isaac. It was... dripping. Shit. The kanima poison was on it and Lydia was going to eat it. I felt Scott's stress level sky-rocket.

"Lydia!" He yelled just as the poison touched her tongue.

"What?" She asked.

Oh, no. Nothing was happening to her. She was totally and completely fine. That was the bad part. She wasn't affected by the poison. In Derek's mind, she was the kanima.

When class ended, I pulled Isaac aside. Well, when I say _pulled_ I really mean shove him into the nearest locker. It didn't affect him at all but it sure as hell felt good.

"You asshole," I whispered, rather angrily. "I told you not to do it. I thought we trusted each other. I _thought_ we were friends."

"Charlie," Isaac said in a sincere voice.

"Bullshit," I gritted my teeth. "I don't give a damn if Derek's the Alpha. He's a moron! I'm your friend and we trust each other, right? That's what a friendship is."

"I do trust you," Isaac said but I cut him off.

"Yeah?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "I trusted you too. Do you know how hard that is for me? But I did it because of the shit we've been through. We get how each other feel. I trusted you, Isaac. But not anymore..." I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Charlie?" Isaac called. "Charlie!" He almost ran after me but Erica placed a hand on his shoulder. I'm glad she did.

I felt myself about to start crying but Stiles grabbed my hand. "We've gotta talk..." I didn't know what he meant but he pulled me into Coach's office with Scott and Allison.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked but she already knew the answer.

"If he thinks she's the kanima then yes," Scott shrugged. I sat down on the nearest bench. Emotion flood through me like a hurricane and it was draining me.

"It's not her," Stiles said, sternly.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man," Scott said sympathetically. "Nothing happened."

"It can't be her..." Stiles trailed.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," Allison sounded almost defeated. "So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I really don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school," Scott pointed out.

"What about after school?" She had a point. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary..." Allison told him.

Stiles wasn't buying it. "Oh the nine-hundred page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

"I might actually know somebody who can translate it," Allison realized.

"I could talk to Derek and maybe get him to give us time to prove it's not her," Scott offered. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison asked.

"Well you can't heal like I can," Scott told her. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Allison rolled her eyes, standing up. She went through her bag and took out a mini-crossbow. "I can protect myself," She said.

"Aw," I said. "It's so cute."

"What?" Allison asked Scott.

I felt guilt form in the pit of his stomach that made me wanna throw up.

"Did something happen?" Allison asked.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Scott said.

"As much as this mushy stuff is great," I said breaking up the moment. "I need to get out of here before I puke literally."

Stiles and I went to grab Lydia so we could keep an eye on her. We passed Matt on the way into the library.

"Hey, Charlie," Matt smiled.

I just kinda smiled and kept going. That's when I heard Danny say, "If you haven't noticed, he's completely obsessed with Charlie English?"

What? Obsessed? Were they talking about Matt because they were definitely talking about me? We picked up Jackson and Allison on the way. We told Lydia we were doing a study group at Scott's house. We all squeezed in Stiles's jeep and drove to Scott's.

Once we all we inside, Stiles locked all of the locks on the front door. Oh so subtly...

"Ah..." Stiles said. "There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood. He then proceeded to move a chair under the door knob.

"Really?" I whispered.

He shrugged.

"Lydia follow me," Jackson said. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Then there were three," I said, plopping down on the couch and propping my feet up. I fell asleep for a couple of hours but was shook awake by Stiles.

"Hey," He said. "Wake up, your boyfriend's outside."

"Isaac is not my boyfriend..." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"I never said Isaac," Stiles smirked, thinking he'd caught me in some sort of something.

"I know," I told him. "I can feel his presence... and Derek's and Erica's and Boyd's. They're all outside, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Stiles looked at me funny. "How'd you know?"

"I think it has to do with me being a fairy..." I said. "I can sort of tune into people's emotions and sometimes figure out where they are. It's weird and stresses me out."

"Well," Stiles said. "Can you tell me why they're just waiting out there?"

I tuned into Erica, ignoring Isaac's presence. "They're waiting... for an opportunity. To get inside and... and..."

"And what?" Stiles asked.

"Kill Lydia..." I said.

* * *

**Wellllllll that was that. Sorry about Charlie and Isaac fighting :( It'll get better I promise! The next chapter is called "Unveil" and will be uploaded on Friday! It'll finish up "Venomous"! Anyways don't forget to review/check out my tumblr! **

****cleverest-of-curls****


	10. Unveil

**Hi-Low, pretty persons! Sorry it's kinda late... It's 7 where I'm at and I meant to update as soon as I got home from school [3 o'clock] but FF was down and then I decided to update my Tumblr theme... It took at really long time but it looks SOOO PREETTTYYY! [p.s you can look at my pretty Tumblr with the link that's on my profile] **

**Disclaimer: I simply just do not own Teen Wolf**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Unveil_

Stiles, Allison, and I all waited by the door. Allison drew her crossbow but Stiles and I were defenseless. Suddenly Stiles said, "I got an idea... Just shoot one of 'em..."

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it," Stiles reasoned. "At least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay," Allison agreed.

"Look," Stiles said. "They don't think we're gonna fight, right? So if one of them gets hit, I can guarantee they'll run off. So just shoot one of 'em."

"Why do you go for Erica?" I suggested. Stiles and Allison shot me a look. "What? I don't like her..."

"Just shoot one of the three..." Stiles said.

"Wait a second..." I said, feeling something. I slipped into the kitchen behind us. There was someone in the house.

"You mean two..." I heard Allison say.

I gulped. Someone was definitely here. I just hoped it was someone who liked me. I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned. My heart was beating so fast. I felt hands come around my mouth and my waist, turning me to face my kidnapper. It was Isaac.

He quickly put me on his shoulder and threw me into the nearest closet. It was pitch black inside there and I heard the door lock. Shit.

I banged my fists on the door. "Isaac!" I screamed. "You let me out of this closet right now!" I heard lots of thumping which was probably Allison and Stiles hitting the floor. Then there was the faint sound of Isaac's growling.

That's when I remember Lydia and Jackson were still upstairs. I heard the sound of feet thumping and they were getting closer. The door unlocked and luckily it was Allison standing behind it. "He locked you in a closet?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Jackson and Lydia are still upstairs."

We both went upstairs and saw Lydia standing there. She looked like she was crying. Allison told her, "Get back. Someone's trying to break in the house. Go."

Lydia started to walk backwards and I trailed behind her. Allison was the one with the crossbow, not me. We went into Scott's bedroom which was really quite messy.

"Jackson!" Lydia called.

"He was in here?" I asked. Lydia's eyes fell upon the open window across the room.

"He was," She said. Then we both went into the bathroom and hid. Lydia fell to the floor crying while I locked the door. I tried to focus on someone's feelings but it was like everyone was screaming out at me.

Lydia called 911 but I heard Allison yell for Stiles. "It's here." She yelled.

_The kanima_, I immediately thought. I quickly sat next to Lydia. We gripped each other's hands as we heard the door being broken into. Lydia was crying so I tried to calm her. I figured if I could feel what others were then I could make them feel what I was.

I heard a snarky laugh and instantly knew it was Erica. "This might make me sound like kind of a bitch," Which she was. "But I've always wondered what it was like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott."

I couldn't help but scoff. As if Scott would ever...

"You know what," Erica said. "I don't think it's gonna be that hard because why would he be waiting around to spend ten minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants."

I heard the sound of an arrow firing.

Then Erica's dumbass laugh. _Damn_, I thought, _she caught it_.

"You didn't really think that would work, did you?" Erica said.

"Actually," Allison said. "I did."

There was a moment of silence and then the sound of someone falling to the ground. I sure as hell hoped it was Erica.

I got up from my spot next to Lydia and went to the door.

"No," Lydia whispered.

I gave her a look to reassure her. I slowly opened up the lock and was glad to see it was Erica on the ground and not Allison. I went and told Lydia to stay there. Then I checked the window and there was kanima venom on it. I spotted Derek and Boyd outside.

I ran downstairs to see Scott kicking Isaac's ass. He quickly tossed him and Erica outside to Derek. Derek looked disappointed as Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I stepped outside onto the porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott," Derek said. "You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me..." He just had to add in that last asshole thing, didn't he?

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott said just as sirens went off. Thank you, Lydia.

Then there was a distinct hissing noise from above us. I grabbed Stiles's arm in fear. We all ran to see what it was but I knew. We saw a giant lizard climbing on the roof. It hissed at us and ran off.

"Get them out of here," Derek said, talking about Isaac and Erica.

Lydia then came outside and unknowingly saved herself. "Would someone please tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"Scott," I said.

"I know," He replied. "It's Jackson."

* * *

**Oh snap! Never saw that coming did ya? Haha! Sooo... Charlie calming Lydia down? Pretty neat stuff, right? Anyways! Please keep reviewing! It really keeps me going. By the way, I keep getting more and more followers! You guys make me blush!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	11. Slay

**Hellerr everybody! Here's chapter 11! We're on "Frenemy" now and yes, Charlie's going to the gay club :) I just loved writing that scene...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Slay_

Soon after we found out that Jackson was the kanima, Scott, Stiles, and I all hopped in Stiles's jeep. We followed Derek who was following the kanima. Stiles stopped the jeep because of the spikes on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked but it was too late.

Scott had gotten out of the car and disappeared, leaving Stiles and I to fend for ourselves. You know I was a fairy but I sure as hell was still treated like a human. Probably because at this point my powers were limitless because I had no idea what I was capable of. I needed to talk to Deaton or read that stupid book.

We couldn't see what was going on. All I heard was lots of growling and hissing also known as Derek and the kanima. Then there was an explosion and a bright light.

All of a sudden Argent pulled up in his car and we heard gun shots and more hissing. I hoped he didn't find Derek...

There it was again. The hissing was back. Argent couldn't kill the kanima with bullets and Derek couldn't fight it off. Was this thing invincible?

Stiles nudged me. "Come on," he said. "We've gotta find Scott." I followed Stiles mindlessly until we actually found Scott. He was standing outside of a night club. We came up behind him and startled him.

"Sorry, sorry," Stiles apologized. "You see where he went?"

"I lost him," Scott said.

"What? You couldn't catch his scent?" I asked.

Scott turned to me. "I don't think he has one."

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone," Scott said.

"Ah," Stiles said as I felt a sarcastic comment coming on. "That would explain the claws and the fangs and all that. Good makes perfect sense now."

Scott shot him a look like 'you're-seriously-doing-this-now'.

"Scott, come on," Stiles argued. "I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Okay? Sarcasm is my only defense."

"He's got a point," I remarked.

"Just help me find it," Scott said. Okay he was way too serious for Stiles and me.

"Not it," I said. "Jackson."

"I know," Scott sighed. "I know."

"Does he though?" I rose my eyebrows. I was maybe liking this wise Charlie.

"Did anybody else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so," Scott said. "But he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Look," I said. "I know Derek. He's an idiot. Derek thinks he knows all this stuff but really he knows shit. But I think what it all boils down to is when is the kanima not the kanima?

"When it's Jackson," Scott realized.

"Exactly," I said.

That's when I noticed Stiles freaking out. "Ah," He said. "Guys." He backed up to see something so Scott and I followed. We saw the end of what looked like a lizard tail... The kanima was inside the night club. Great. Perfect. Just what we need.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked.

"I now who he's after," Scott said, looking straight ahead. I followed his gaze to Danny.

"What? How?" Stiles asked. "Did you smell something?"

"Armani," Scott said.

I couldn't help but snort. "You know his cologne? You got a crush on Danny, Scott?"

"Yeah... I mean no," He huffed. "When I was searching for werewolves, I checked Danny. His cologne's Armani. Now we've gotta get inside."

We checked the back door that was not budging at all. But Scott just pulled off the handle as Stiles tried to come up with a plan. I pulled him by his shoulder, "Come on," I said.

When we walked inside, I soon realized how badly I stuck out like a sore thumb. We were in a god damn gay club. Stiles was quickly overtaken by drag queens.

I soon spotted Danny getting a drink. I tapped Scott's shoulder, "There's Danny."

"Two beers, please," Stiles said, tapping the table. We'd went over to the bar and I'd gotten some strange looks.

" ?" The bartender asked.

I just rolled my eyes. I glanced all around the place but there was no sight of a scaly lizard boy anywhere. You'd think it wouldn't be that hard to find.

"Those two are paid for," Another bartender came up and handed Scott and me drinks. Scott glanced at a guy across the bar who of course was hot. Then a guy looked at me and winked. What the hell?

"Oh come on," Stiles whined. "Even Charlie get's hit on? In a gay club?"

I shrugged. "Free drink? Hell yeah!"

We three turned to examine the scene. I looked in the rafters for anything scaly and soon spotted Jackson crawling across the ceiling.

"I found Danny," Stiles said.

I tapped Scott's shoulder and pointed to the kanima. "Found Jackson," He said. "Get Danny." He said to us.

You'd think it wouldn't be that hard to get to Danny. For Stiles it was horrible. He wasn't strong enough to push through the large crowd of large sweaty men.

For me? Piece of cake. As soon as I'd walked by those guys parted like the Red Sea. The hard part for me was getting Danny to leave. He was stubborn and really big.

Then the big ass cloud of fog came over the crowd. Shit. I'd never see the kanima in that nor the kanima killing anyone for that matter. I saw a couple of guys fall and that's when I knew to run.

"Scott!" I shouted but he couldn't hear me over the music. Pushing through the crowd, I'd only found Stiles. "The kanima's over there!" I yelled.

But it was too late. Jackson had gotten to Danny and was about to kill him. I was relieved to see glowing red eyes appear out of the fog. Derek was here.

But then I felt what he was going to do.

"No don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Derek had slit Jackson's throat. He hissed in pain and fell to the ground near Danny. But Danny was safe at least one good thing had happened.

Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the screaming crowd. From there we followed the stream of black blood. That's where we found a naked Jackson (in human form) and a distraught Scott.

"What do we do with him now?" He asked.

We heard police sirens and Stiles and I ran for his jeep. Scott went to make sure Danny was okay.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny," Scott shrugged, hopping in front. I always was sent to the back which I hated. This time it was even worse with Jackson's head in my lap.

"Okay," Stiles said. "Can we get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies see me?" He was about to start the car when police sirens started flashing.

"Oh my god," Stiles said. "Could this get any worse?"

Jackson stirred. "Shit!" I exclaimed.

"That was rhetorical," Stiles yelled at him.

"Get rid of him," Scott said.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff," Stiles pointed out.

"Do something!" Scott exclaimed.

"Gross!" I shouted. "He's so naked! And he keeps moving!"

"Charlie," Stiles said. "Come with me!"

"What for-?"

"Just come on," Stiles said.

I happily took it as an excuse to get naked Jackson off of me. I walked with Stiles with my hands in my hoodie pockets and whispered angrily, "Why do I have to come?"

"Because you're a good liar," Stiles whispered back. He then smiled at his dad. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? It's a club. We were clubbing." He said.

I rolled my eyes. What a horrible lie...

"Not exactly your type of club..." Sheriff said.

"Well," Stiles said. "There's a conversation that we-"

"You're not gay," Sheriff said.

"What? I could be!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Not dressed like that..." Sheriff said.

Stiles looked at me. I shrugged. "He's got a point." I turned to the sheriff and said, "Listen... um Stiles's dad, we were just here with our friend Danny. He recently broke up with his boyfriend and we were just trying to cheer him up."

"Right," He said. "You're that girl with the boy's name? Charlie, right?"

I nodded, saluting him. "Aye, aye, captain."

Sheriff looked me up and down and said, "Listen, Charlie, I like you and I, personally, think you could choose some way better friends."

"What?" Stiles looked shocked.

"You seem like a good kid and I've got someone to get back to so I'm gonna trust you," Sheriff said

"Wait," Stiles said. "Someone to get back to? You were on a date?"

"Stiles, he's letting us go so let's go," I pulled him along by the ear much to Stiles's distaste but his dad's enjoyment.

I got in the back of the car with Jackson who now had a bruise on his face. "What'd you do? Play WWE with him?"

"He kept waking up," Scott shrugged.

"Well," Stiles said. "What are we gonna do now?" We were driving down the road trying to decide just that.

"What about your house?" Stiles asked.

"Not with my mom there," Scott exclaimed. "We need to find a place where we can hold him long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him," Stiles shrugged.

"Stiles!" I smack the back of his head.

"OW!" He yelled.

"We're not killing him," Scott said.

"I got an idea," Stiles said.

"Halleluiah!" I shouted. "Let's get naked boy off of me, yes? I think that's a splendid idea."

"This was your perfect idea?" I asked in the morning after Jackson had pants on and was safely locked in a van.

"I never said it was perfect," Stiles said.

"He's going to kill you," I crossed my arms.

"Us, my dear," Stiles said. "Us."

"Why us?" I asked. "He doesn't even know I'm involved. He thinks it's just you two idiots."

"You're gonna talk to him." Stiles looked at me deviously.

"What? Not a chance in _hell_, Stilinski," I huffed.

Sadly, that didn't work as I sat across from Jackson in an all silver box. He was shirtless and kinda hot but that didn't mask the smell of douche bag coming off of him. Still kinda hot though...

I went in there only armed with two sandwiches and my charm... I had better luck with the sandwiches.

"Let me out!" He yelled.

"Look," I told him. "I'm just trying to help you out. See that bruise on your face? I iced it for you. I never asked for a single thank you, did I? I had to have your head in my lap while you were naked! Wasn't exactly a highlight of my day, okay? You want something to eat?"

"No," Jackson said angrily. "I want to get out of here!"

The door suddenly opened up with Stiles standing there and the sun was just rising. "I need to have a little chat with Jackson, Charlie."

"He's all yours," I told him, exiting the van.

I happily got to go home and get dressed for school. I wore a red plaid shirt, grey jeans, combat boots, and a black beanie. I hurried downstairs to get to school and figure out something about the kanima with Scott. I decided to grab my magical book about fairies. Perhaps I could actually read it.

"Charlie?" I heard Mom call. "You heading to school?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well," She smiled. "I never got a chance to tell you but I went on a date last night."

I was shocked to hear this as my mom dating was almost like hearing unicorns were real. Shocking yet exciting... "Really? With who?"

"An old friend..." She smiled that smile that people in love did. "It was fantastic. I was just hoping it was okay with you."

"Oh my god, Mom," I laughed. "It's totally cool with me. As long as you're happy..."

"I am!" She laughed. "Now get your butt to school..."

Oh my god. My mom was totally smitten with whoever this guy was. An old friend? I knew my mom used to live in Beacon Hills but this guy had stayed here forever. Was he an old flame?

It was about the middle of the day when I sat down in the library to read this stupid fairy book. I found out all kinds of stuff. I knew I could revert werewolves into original form but the other things a full fairy could do were amazing.

They could heal other creatures but mostly used it on animals since all animals were kind to fairies. Fairies could inflict pain on anyone they wanted to. They just had to think about it. I had to admit that scared me a little bit but I figured I wouldn't be that powerful.

There was a part about a rare fairy breed. They were called Empaths. They could take in all of emotions other whomever they wanted whether to add or take away happiness. It could be used to inflict or take away pain. That explained me. It also added sometimes, if they were really powerful, they could see through the person's eyes and even control them.

The last part I read was fairies were really attractive to creatures of all kinds. Well, the kinds they could mate with... They were also extremely fertile and could have up to sixteen babies in one pregnancy. Oh my god.

Allison brought me out of my trace. "They know where Jackson is. The police do."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on," She said, dragging me along. I could only imagine what was going to happen next. I mean I'd already lied to the police once.

* * *

**ooo cliff hanger! Anyways guys don't forget to review and all that stuff!**


	12. Exposed

**Hey-Low, beautiful female or male persons! I've gotten some great messages on Tumblr so never be afraid to ask me anything or...you know...tell me you love me or anything... Annnnyywaaaysss we're now in "Restraint" and it'll be in two parts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bitches! Yall know I aint be owning Teen Wolf!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Exposed_

I sat in Sheriff Stilinski's office with Scott and Stiles and Allison who was on the phone. We were talking about the kanima. Why were we in the Sheriff's office? Jackson had decided to get a restraining order against Stiles and Scott. Why not me? I had no idea.

Allison had gotten Lydia to translate some of the bestiary the other night. Apparently the kanima had someone controlling it. We figured out that whoever was controlling Jackson wasn't letting him in on the secret. Jackson couldn't remember anything: the murder or getting rid of the blood.

After Scott and Stiles had gotten called in for the whole "reading of the terms of the restraining order" thingy, I sat in the front of the police department. I twiddled my thumbs for a couple of minutes until I noticed Jackson who was in a police uniform.

"Hey, Jackson," I whispered.

"What?" He asked like he couldn't believe I was actually talking to him but I had to find out.

"Why didn't you get the restraining order on me too?" I asked and then quickly moved next to him. "I mean I _was_ there."

"Would you like me to? I could," Jackson said sounding like a total ass yet again.

"No," I said. "It's just... well... It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"Listen, English," Jackson said. "I like you. I don't know why or how but I do. You seem like... I don't know... A genuine person... You said you iced my bruise for me, right?"

I didn't know what to say at this point. I mean this probably was a huge step for Jackson, you know, not being an asshole. I kinda sat there in shock until Jackson started talking again.

"I heard you were adopted," He said.

I nodded. "My mom died in childbirth and my dad gave me up. A great start at life, huh?" I laughed it off.

"I was adopted too," He told me. He was silent for a little bit but soon bit his lip like he wanted to ask me something. "How do you do it?"

"What?" I turned to him.

"Talk to your mom like she's your real mom," He said.

"I don't know..." I shrugged. "I mean she _is_ my mom. I just didn't come out of her body. I have no memory of my real parents so why should I get so hung up on who they are and why they gave me up? I just don't feel like should be attached to someone I didn't even know."

Jackson didn't say anything.

"Why? Do you have problems talking to your parents?" I asked.

"I might have a slight problem," He said, not meeting my eyes.

"You should look at it like they've always been your parents. They just aren't physically yours. They love you like you are so why shouldn't you?"

"Jackson?" A voice called. It was who I was assuming was Jackson's dad. "Time to go..."

Jackson whispered to me, "Thanks, English." He stood up and followed his dad out.

"Oh my god..." I stood in shock as Stiles and Scott came up behind me.

"Were you talking to Jackson?" Stiles asked.

I nodded and said, "I think I just got him to say thank you..." Suddenly my mom walked into the place all smiley and stuff. "Shit," I muttered, hiding behind the two boys.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Just stay there..." I told them. "That's my mom."

"It is?" Scott asked. "She's hot."

I slapped the back of his head.

My mom turned to us and squinted. "Charlie? Is that you?"

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. "Hi, Mom." I stopped hiding.

"What are you doing here? Who are they?" She asked.

"These are my friends," I told her. "Scott and Stiles. Anyway gotta go to school. Love you! Bye!" I rushed out of there.

I'd gone home to change for school. I was dressed in a light pink sleeveless collared shirt and some military green jeans paired with black flats and my hair was in a French ponytail. Towards the middle of the day I was in the library with Scott and Stiles when Allison had arrived with more news of the kanima.

"It's everything Lydia can translate and trust me she was very confused," Allison said, handing us a tablet with the translation of a page from the bestiary.

"What'd you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we were a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Allison said

"I am a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles felt the need to add for some reason.

"Oh," Allison said, trying to be nice. "Great."

"So does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott said, ignoring Stiles.

"Not really," Allison replied. "But Stiles was right about the murderers. It calls the kanima a weapon of vengence."

"So it's killing murderers? That's just fine and dandy isn't it." I added sarcastically.

"Anyways," Allison continued. "There's a story in there about a South African priest who uses the kanima to execute murders in his village."

"Alright," Stiles reasoned. "So maybe it's not all that bad."

"Until," Allison wasn't finished yet. "The bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"That's very bad, all very, very bad," I said as Stiles nodded.

"Here's the thing though," Allison said. "The kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be..." Allison trailed off as a women restacked a book right by her.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifests it," Scott finished, reading from his tablet.

"Okay," Stiles said. "If that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours in therapy, I could've told you that myself."

Allison said, "What if it has something to do with his parents? His real parents..."

"Does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might," Stiles offered.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott countered.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me so I'll go and talk to him..." I told them.

"If he does anything you run the other way," Stiles said, sounding like a protective older brother.

"I can handle myself, Stiles," I told him.

"If he tries anything though while I'm taking some stupid test..." Scott said.

"I'll be fine," I reassured them.

"Be careful," Allison told me as I left the library in search of Jackson.

I trailed Jackson down the hallway and went to turn a corner but bumped into Isaac. We caught each other's glance but it was really awkward considering I was still mad at him and he could tell it too.

I shook my head, releasing myself from his glance. I continued following Jackson down the next hall but he went straight into the boy's locker room. Great...

I went to open the door and nearly have a heart attack as Matt opens it before I go inside.

"Sorry," He said. "Didn't mean to scare you..."

"Hey," He said. "Have you hear about the underground show? Apparently they've got some big names spinning..."

This kid needed to move. I seriously needed to talk to Jackson. "You mean like a rave?" I glanced through the doorway.

"Well I just call it a party but hey I've got a friend who can hook us up with some tickets if you're down. What me to get you one?"

My mind was screaming no, no, no. I glanced at Isaac at the end of the hall who was still standing there for some reason. I knew he was listening and just to piss him off, I said, "Yeah! Sure, great!"

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Well, it's on Friday so I'll see you there?" He trotted off.

I went reluctantly into the boy's locker room. I heard running water and called out, "Jackson?!"

"In here," A voice called.

_Please don't be naked, please don't be naked_, I prayed. I followed the sound of his voice. Turning the corner, I saw Jackson... naked as a fucking jaybird.

I spun back behind the wall. Oh my god! I couldn't get this image of his junk out of my head. I was definitely going to barf.

"Something wrong?" He asked, slyly.

"Oh nothing..." I said sarcastically. "You're just fucking naked! Trust me when I say that I did _not_ want to see that shit!"

"You're the one who walked into the boy's locker room," He said as the sound of running water stopped. "Did you wanna talk about something?"

"We can talk when you have clothes on," I said, starting to walk away when fucking bare-ass Jackson put his arm in front of my face.

"No," He said. "Let's talk now." Something was weird about him. I'd figure he'd a smug look on his face like "Ha ha I'm naked and there's nothing you can do" but he didn't. He was stone-faced.

"I'm gonna leave because I have this math test that I really..."

"No, no," Jackson said almost laughing. "There's no math test today and you can skip one class."

At this point, I really didn't know what to say. He was fucking naked and creepy as hell. I was scared shitless and he could probably tell.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Your heart's beating like crazy."

I started to walk around him. He was affecting me like I hadn't been since I was seven. I used to get panic attacks when my family and I would go to amusement parks because of the crowds. I started taking meds to help and I hadn't had one in years. I felt one coming on but I was fighting tooth and nail.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Jackson said, following me and blocking my exit.

"Well," I said, using sarcasm as my only defense. "I can tell this isn't a good time considering you're naked. I'm just gonna go..."

"Are you sure? You look a little stressed..." He said as we slowing backed towards a wall. "Is it Isaac? Is it that whole thing? He's not your friend anymore. Poor, little Charlie..."

"Fucking stop, Jackson," I said, feeling the wall against my back.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He yelled. "What are you gonna do when Derek starts ordering Isaac to kill? What if Derek wants you dead?" Jackson put his hands by my head. His fingernails turned into claws as I felt them nearly pierce my skin. "I just wonder what would you do if someone attacked you?"

"I can show you actually..." I grabbed his arm, twisting it and we both fell to the ground. Jackson was on top of me and I was trying to ignore his lack of clothing.

Suddenly his face changed. He looked shock, freaked out even. "Charlie?" He climbed off of me. "What are you doing in here?" He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts.

"What...?" I started to ask as I backed back up against the wall when suddenly Isaac burst through the door. He looked pissed and Scott was behind him. When he looked across this scene, he looked thoroughly confused.

"Isaac, don't," I said.

Isaac ignored me, as usual. He ran up to Jackson and pushed him into a row of lockers. They toppled over and then Jackson got mad. He jumped up and tossed Isaac into some athletic lockers. Then he grabbed him and threw him into the showers.

I couldn't see what happened there but I heard the breaking of tile. Jackson was the only one who came out and then I saw Isaac jump on him from atop the lockers. He jumped down and kicked Jackson in the back of the head.

Jackson just happened to land near a pile of weights and tossed one at Isaac. He caught it which gave Jackson the opportunity to push him into a paper towel dispenser and then throw him into a sink that stood no chance. The pushed each other into the hallway.

I got up from my spot and followed them. Scott grabbed Isaac and Erica grabbed Jackson. For some reason she and Stiles were in the hallway.

Mr. Harris ran down the hallway telling us to calm down and stop. He eventually gave us all detention. It was me, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, and Matt who'd somehow returned.

* * *

**I don't know how much I liked this chapter... I just like how Isaac saved Charlie :) He's such a cutie... Anyways next chapter [13] will be called "Inconclusive", will finish "Restraint", and will be uploaded on Friday! Don't forget how much I love reviews and all that good stuff!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	13. Inconclusive

**Hi, beautiful people! I just wanted to say I've started doing ships/preferences/imagines on my tumblr if you wanted to check it out. The link is on my profile :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ...Teen... Wolf... Isn't... Mine...**

* * *

_Chapter 13:_ _Inconclusive_

While we were in detention, Stiles, Scott, and I sat at seats away from everyone else while Erica and Isaac sat together. Then it was Matt, Jackson, and Allison all at one table.

"Charlie?" Isaac whispered. "Charlie!"

I bit my lip, trying to ignore him. It was working until about the eighth time he said my name. "What the _hell_ could you possible need right now?" I snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay..." He said with that puppy look on his face.

"Well, I'm fine," I said, turning back to Scott and Stiles.

"What's going on between you two?" Stiles inquired.

"What are you talking about?" I retorted, kind of mad.

"Do you guys like _like_ each other or something?" He asked. "I mean he tried to beat the crap out of Jackson..."

"I definitely don't like him," I said.

"Weren't you two friends like five minutes ago?" Scott asked.

I sighed. "We were but ever since he became Derek's lap dog we have not been."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Stiles had brought up the big question: who's controlling the kanima? "Maybe it's Matt..." He said, looking at the dark haired boy from across the room. "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage," Scott said.

"Wait," I said. "What video? Nobody ever mentioned a video."

Stiles sighed like this was old news. "Jackson filmed himself on the full moon. Well, two hours worth was lost because someone edited it out. The two hours had Jackson transforming into the kanima."

"So they didn't want him to see it?" I asked.

"Nope," Stiles shook his head.

"But then Matt recovered the two hours of video and you think it's him?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Yep," Stiles nodded.

I shrugged. "He is kinda creepy. He likes to talk to me..." Then I remembered. "Oh crap."

"What?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time.

"I just remembered I'm going out with Matt on Friday. Why did I even say yes?" I asked.

Then Jackson started groaning and rubbing his temples. "I have to go to the bathroom..." He said.

"Are you alright?" Harris asked.

"I just need to get some water..." Jackson said and just walked out. Harris told us to stay where we were and followed him.

Scott and Stiles proceeded to talk to Erica about how Jackson's parents died. I didn't want to be over there since Isaac was there. I could still hear every word they were saying. Erica was going to look in her dad's inbox to look up his report since he was the insurance investigator.

His parents arrived at the hospital D.O.A on June 14th but Stiles said Jackson's birthday was on the 15th. How could that be?

Just then Harris started getting up and then everyone else assumed it was time to left. Harris said otherwise, "Yes, I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving."

I looked at him intensely with my eyes and gritting my teeth.

"Stop trying to strangle him with your mind," Stiles rolled his eyes.

I turned to Stiles, "I _will_ learn how to do that eventually," I looked quickly back at Harris, trying one more time, but sadly failing.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked as everyone started re-shelving but we continued talking about Jackson's parents. I couldn't help but feel for Jackson. He was pulled out of his dead mother's body. No wonder he couldn't say I love you...

"Inconclusive," Stiles shrugged.

"So they could've been murdered?" I asked, placing _Romeo & Juliet_ back in its place.

"If they were it falls in line with the kanima story..." Stiles replied. "Seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" I asked.

"We have to talk to him," Scott said. "We have to tell him..."

"Scott," I said. "He's not gonna listen..." He left without even listening to me.

Suddenly ceiling boards went flying and lights were broken. Books went everywhere. "Erica!" I heard Scott yelled and then the distraught cry of Erica. Jackson was running rampant. Stiles was holding me to deflect the ceiling tiles. From across the library we saw Jackson with scales and reptilian eyes and talons. Scott was right in front of him.

Jackson pushed Scott into a book cart. Scott didn't retaliate but snuck into our row and watched was Jackson was doing. It freaked me out a little because he seemed so lifeless like he was a puppet. But who was the puppet master?

He was writing something on the chalkboard. Then he just ran and jumped out the nearest window. _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you _ was scrawled out on the board.

"Looks like whoever is controlling him does not like us meddling," I remarked. I turned and saw Erica seizing.

"Stiles!" I called. He ran over to her and held her close. The kanima had done that to her. _Jackson_ had done that to her. While Scott and Stiles were helping Erica, I was at the next aisle over. Isaac and Matt laid unconscious and paralyzed.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital," Stile said.

"To Derek," Erica managed to say.

"Scott," I called. "They're alive just unconscious. You've gotta get Isaac and Erica to Derek. I'll stay here and get Matt an ambulance."

"No," Stiles said. "We're not leaving you here."

"Well who else is gonna help Matt? I'll be fine Stiles," I said. "Just go."

"How are you gonna explain all this?" He asked.

"I'll work something out," I told him. "You know how good I am at lying. Now take them."

Stiles and Scott reluctantly left me alone with Matt. I called an ambulance for him and made up some shit story for the state of the library. I was free to go afterwards and was glad to go home.

I realized how much I hadn't been home. I sort of missed my mom but when I arrived home, she left a note on the fridge: _Went on a date :) Dinner's in the fridge_.

Another date? Who was this guy? I grabbed dinner from the fridge but quickly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Oh my goodness... Who is Momma English dating? I wonder :) You'll find out soon enough. In the mean time, stay tuned till tomorrow when Chapter 14 arrives! It's called "Suffocate" Don't forget to review and all those good things!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	14. Suffocate

**Hi, everyone! I know you're eager to find out who Momma English is dating! You will find out this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Suffocate_

I quickly got dressed in the morning in some red jeans, a huge black and white striped sweater, and black TOMS. I but a black headband on with a bow. I when downstairs to see my mom.

"Hey," I said. "How was your date last night? Is he like officially your boyfriend now?"

"Good morning to you to," Mom said with a twinkle in her eye. "It was a great and I think you could say that..."

"Have you told him about me?" I asked.

Mom sighed. "Not yet... I mean I know he has a son and he knows I have a daughter... That's about it."

"But when I'm I gonna met this guy? What about his son?" I asked.

"We're just not ready yet, sweetheart," She said, patting my cheek. "Now get to school..."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine but this isn't over..."

I went to school and nothing happened. It was weird. It was like everything was totally and completely normal. I was avoiding Isaac and Jackson was nowhere to be found but it was still just... average.

After school, I went home with Lydia who was going to help me study and then get ready for my "date" as she called it.

"It's not a date," I groaned, flopping on my bed as Lydia picked out some clothes for me

"Oh yes it is," Lydia argued. "Either you like Matt or you just wanted to make Isaac jealous."

"How about neither?" I asked even though the second one was partly true. I wanted to make him jealous but as a friend... I guess...

I heard the doorbell ring. "I'm going to go get that..." I went downstairs and opened up to door to see... Sheriff Stilinski?

"Sheriff?" I said. "What are you doing here?" It was weird seeing him all dressed up.

"Charlie?" He asked looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." I gave him a look. "I kinda live here."

"You do?" He asked. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Charlie, I'll get the..." Mom started to say as she came down the stairs putting in an earring. "Door." She finished as she saw me talking to Sheriff.

"Hi, Cassie," Sheriff smiled.

"Hi, Dave," She said. "Come inside. Well, I guess I can't hide her from you anymore. This is my daughter-"

"Charlie?" He finished her sentence, stepping in the door as I shut it behind him.

"Yeah," Mom looked confused. "How'd you know?"

"She's my son's best friend..." Sheriff finished.

"No..." Mom looked scared.

"Wait a second," I said putting the pieces together. "You're dating Stiles's dad?!"

Mom looked gulity. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't know that he was your friend's father. If I did..."

"It's okay, Mom," I smiled. "I mean he makes you happy, right?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Then it's cool," I shrugged.

"Okay, sweetheart," She kissed my forehead. "Dave and I are going out tonight. Don't stay up too late..."

"Bye, guys," I said as they went out the door. "Oh and Sheriff?"

He turned to look at me.

"Have her back by eleven?" I joked.

"Sure thing, Charlie," He chuckled. "By the way, you can call me Dave, you know."

"Okay, _Dave_," I felt weird coming out of my mouth. I shut the door behind me and went back upstairs to Lydia.

"Oh. My. God." I huffed.

"Who was it?" Lydia asked.

"It was Stiles's dad," I said. "He's dating my mom."

"Look at who's going to have Stiles as a step-brother," Lydia joked.

"Not funny," I said. "That would be _immensely _scary."

"This is perfect..." She handed me my clothes. I admit I wouldn't have picked it out for myself but it looked great on me. I was dressed in a beige polka dot crop top that showed just enough of my stomach. I put on some lightwash high-waisted shorts and combat boots.

Lydia did my hair. She brushed out the tangles in my curls and tied a white bandana on the top of my head. She also did my make-up which consisted of a black smoky eye.

"I've got the perfect final touch," I said and went to dig around in my closet. I finally had found it: Isaac's jacket. I'd never given it back and figured it make him even more jealous... as a friend of course.

"You so are going to make Isaac jealous," Lydia said. "Even if you don't mean to..."

I shrugged. Before she left, she made me promise to tell her how it went. I was soon picked up by Matt. We hung out at the rave for a while making awkward conversation. Then I caught sight of Scott lurking in the shadows.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked Matt but really kinda just walked away without an answer from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "I'm out with Matt."

"We have a plan," Scott groaned.

"A plan? You didn't even tell me?" I was rather shocked. I mean I apart of this just as much as anyone else.

"You weren't around," Scott said.

"What's your plan then?" I asked.

"Well Isaac and Erica-"

"Wait. They're working with us? Derek's pack?" I asked.

"Yes but they've agree to just trap Jackson, not kill him," Scott explained. "Anyway-"

"Scott, I'm so sorry," Allison suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "My dad's headed here to kill Jackson."

"You told them?" Scott asked.

"What can I do, Scott?" Allison pleaded.

"Just stay out of the way..." Scott walked off. I followed his lead but in the other direction and went to Matt. So Scott was gonna try and trap Jackson with the trust of Derek's pack while the Argents were just gonna kill him? Perfect. Here I was with clueless Matt.

I spotted Isaac sifting through the crowd. I excused myself from Matt and headed over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I've gotta give this to Jackson," He said, holding a syringe filled with a purple liquid. "What is Matt much more boring than you thought?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I asked.

"Why are you with him, Charlie?" He asked. "Do you even like him?"

"That doesn't even matter right now," I shook my head. "What's that gonna do to Jackson?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Scott said to do it."

"Well," I said. "When you do, come and find me, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

He started to walk off but I grabbed his hand. I ignored the goosebumps crawling up my arm. "Isaac," I said, getting his attention. "Be careful, okay?"

He nodded and turned.

"Isaac," I stopped him. "Promise?"

"Okay, Charlie," He said. "I promise." I let him run off with Erica by the way. I went back to Matt but as he kept talking, I wasn't really paying attention. I kept watching Jackson, Isaac, and Erica dancing.

"Hey, Charlie," Matt said. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Sorry," I said, feeling kinda bad. I mean Matt was creepy but I was totally ignoring him. "I've just got a lot on my plate..."

"Like Lahey?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on, Charlie," Matt said. "You've been staring at him all night. Do you have a thing for him? Was going out with me just to make him jealous?"

"No, no, no," I shook my head. "I don't have a thing for Isaac. I'm just watching out for him, okay? I'm so sorry, Matt."

"Charlie, come on!" Isaac called for me. He was with Erica now and Jackson was hidden somewhere amongst them. "Charlie!" He called again.

I looked at Matt. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go."

"Fine then," Matt said, angrily. "Find your own way home." He stormed away.

I felt really bad but we had bigger things to deal with. Isaac dragged Jackson into a room away from everyone. Placing an unconscious Jackson in a seat, Isaac tugged on my hand. "You okay?" He asked.

I crossed my arms and shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess."

"He looked really pissed." Isaac whispered again. "Was it my fault?"

I shook my head and lied, "No."

Isaac didn't push any further thankfully. Someone opened the door and Erica and Isaac almost attack them but it was just Stiles. "He okay?" Stiles asked, looking at Jackson.

"Well," Isaac said, taking out his claws. "Let's find out." Isaac went to scratch him or something but was quickly stopped by Jackson. It was weird. Jackson was still unconscious but whoever was controlling him was using him like a puppet. Jackson managed to twist Isaac's arm, making him writhe in pain.

Once Jackson released him, Isaac sat down next to me. I started to make him calm down with my powers. He didn't know I was doing it but his breathing slowed down.

"Okay," Stiles said, "Nobody try anything like that again."

Isaac groaned. "I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out."

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're going to get," Stiles said. "So let's hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight."

Suddenly Jackson's eyes opened. I gasped. Jackson said, "I'm here. I'm right here with you."

"What the hell..." I whispered. I felt really squirmy. It was something about the whole controlling a lifeless body thing...

Stiles bent down in front of him. "Jackson is that you?"

"Us," Jackson said. "We're all here."

I glanced at Isaac as if to say "that's really creepy".

"You're the one killing people?" Stiles asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers," Jackson retorted.

"So all the people you've killed so far...?" Stiles prompted him to answer.

Jackson quickly replied. "Deserved it. "

"We've got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers," Stiles said.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied." Jackson said which creeped me out.

"So the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asked.

"All. Each. Everyone," Jackson said.

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me," Jackson said but it wasn't Jackson it was the puppet-master who said that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They murdered me, Charlie," He replied. The puppet-master knew who I was.

Isaac stood up in front of me. Jackson's eyes had changed into a reptilian yellow. I grabbed Isaac's hand for support.

"They murdered me," Jackson said, looking right at me. Then he started to move his hands and they were lizard-like too.

"Ketamine," Stiles said. "The man needs more ketamine."

Isaac held up the empty bottle with his free hand. "We don't have any more."

"You used the whole thing?" Stiles said, looking at Isaac. Erica tapped his shoulder as Jackson started to move.

I gripped Isaac's hand tighter as Jackson screeched.

"Okay out everybody out," Stiles said as he moved towards the door with Erica in front. Isaac tugged me along and out the door. We all leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

But Jackson kind of just busted a huge hole in the wall and ran out. Isaac, Erica, Stiles, and I all made a hasty exited and met up with Derek outside.

"Hey," Stiles said. "We kinda lost Jackson inside."

Isaac, Erica, and I all tried to walk outside but this black stuff surrounding the building kept us from leaving.

"Oh my god," Stiles said. "It's working."

"What's working?"

"Wait," Isaac said. "Why is the mountain ash working on Charlie?" He turned to Stiles.

"Oh, well," Stiles said. "She's half-fairy."

"What?" Isaac turned to me.

"Hey," I said. "It's news to me too. Anyway what's this mountain ash stuff?"

"It create a barrier for the supernatural and makes it harder for them to go inside and leave." Derek explained.

I heard a loud howling sound. I covered my ears.

Derek then turned to Stiles. "Break the seal."

"What?"

"Scott's dying," Derek exclaimed.

"What? Okay, how do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my god! Stiles, just do it!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Stiles yelled back. He broke the seal and Derek ran inside after Scott. That noise must've been him. I tuned into his feelings which was a big mistake.

I started choking and all of a sudden I felt like I couldn't breathe. I put in hands up to my throat, gasping for air.

"Charlie?" Isaac asked putting his hands on my shoulders. "What's happening to her?"

"How should I know?" Stiles shrugged. "Maybe she's having a panic attack?"

I kept gasping for air and my hands started to shake. Isaac started rubbing my arms, telling me it was okay. He looked panic stricken, not knowing exactly what to do. "Just focus on something else, Charlie," He said. "Focus on me. Listen to my voice."

Him saying that helped me switch gears. I was unfocused on Scott but switched to Isaac. He felt worried and slightly scared but didn't want to show it for my sake. _Why was this happening to her?_ _Calm her down! Please don't die, Charlie! I don't know what I would do!_

My breathing slowly got easier.

"Thank, God," Isaac said. He embraced me tightly. "Are you okay?"

I felt his words vibrate through his chest. "Yeah." I snuggled closer to him.

Isaac released me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again..." He started to lean forward and so did I.

Stiles cleared his throat. "Charlie, we've gotta get going."

"Okay," I said. I turned to Isaac and smiled. "Bye, Isaac."

He smiled as I turned to go with Stiles. Derek was taking Scott to the hospital. Erica and Isaac I assumed would be going back with him. I tuned into Isaac one more time_. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach. He felt weird and hopeless. But he kinda liked it..._

"So what was that?" Stiles asked driving towards my house.

"What?"

"You and Isaac? It kinda looked-"

"Well it wasn't," I snapped. I didn't even know what I was feeling at this point so I couldn't tell him.

"Well were you even having a panic attack?" Stiles asked.

"There's something different about me, Stiles," I explained. "I can like feel other people's emotions. I like tune into what they're feeling. It's like this rare fairy gift. They're called Empaths. I was feeling what Scott was. That's why I couldn't breathe but when Isaac said to focus on him, it helped."

"You are just one big mystery Charlie," Stiles snorted.

"I know," I laughed. Then I suddenly remembered something. "Oh my god! You know your dad's dating?"

Stiles nodded.

"Well," I said. "His girlfriend is my mom..."

"I know," Stiles said.

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah," He said. "I've met her a couple of times too I really like her but still it's too weird," Stiles shivered. "Our parents?! Your mom and my dad are... _together_."

"It's so gross..." I said. "But kind of cute?"

Stiles shook his head. "No."

"Oh come on," I said. "We should at least be _happy_ for them, right?"

"No," Stiles said. "It's gross. We're friends, Charlie, and our parents are dating... It's just weird." Stiles parked in front of my house.

"Whatever," I said. I hopped out of his jeep and just before I shut the door I said, "See ya tomorrow, new brother!" I snickered.

"Blah!" Stiles exclaimed with disgust.

I giggled all the way to my door step.

"Charlie," I jumped and saw Isaac standing in the shadows.

"Jesus Christ," I said, holding my chest. "You scared me, Isaac. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you..." Isaac said. "About what happened earlier..."

"Okay?" I looked at him. He walked up onto my doorstep and stood in front of me. I'd never realized how much taller he was than me.

"I just..." Isaac sighed. "What happened?"

I explained to him the whole fairy thing.

"This is crazy, Charlie," Isaac said. "I mean I never would've thought you of all people-"

"What?" I crossed my arms. "You never would've thought I was a fairy? Well neither did I. But this is how I am and I've gotta deal with it just like you and your werewolf-iness."

" Werewolf-iness?" he rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "Is that even a word?"

"Probably not," I shrugged.

"What are we, Charlie?" He asked.

"What do you me?" I met his eyes.

"Are we friends again? Or do you still hate me? Or...?" He didn't finish the last one.

"I think we're the best of friends..." I said.

His eyes went from my eyes to my lips and back again. "What if there was something else...?" He started to lean forward again.

I did to but the sound of the front door opening scared me. I turned to see my mom standing there with a crossbow. "Mom!" I screamed.

"Oh," She sighed. "It's just you, Charlie. Who's your friend?"

"This is Isaac..." I said, pointing to him.

"Charlie," Isaac sounded very scared. "Why does your mom have a cross bow?"

"Didn't tell you? She used to be a werewolf hunter." I said nonchalantly. I turned to my mom. "Mom, Isaac is also a werewolf."

"Oh, please to meet you, sweetie," Mom shook his hand.

Isaac managed a smiled but it still read "I am just really, really scared right now". "Look, Charlie, I've gotta go. I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye!" I said.

"Did I scare him off?" Mom said as I went inside.

"No," I said. "You just pulled out a freaking cross bow on him!"

"I messed up, didn't I?" She asked. "Were you two about to kiss? Were you on a date with him?"

"No," I said, sighing and flopping on the couch. "We were friends then I hated him and then we were friends again but now..." I groaned. "I don't know what I'm feeling."

"The best I can say is to follow your heart," She said. "That's what I did with Dave."

Mom and I stayed up and talked all night about girl stuff until I went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday but I had had a long night...

* * *

**Lalalaa... please don't hate me you guys for tempting you all with this Isaac/Charlie feels! I love you all I do! I promise Isaac and Charlie will get together... eventually! Anyway don't forget to review! Also you can request imagines/preferences/oneshots/ships on my tumblr if you want to! **

****cleverest-of-curls****


	15. Commitment

**Oh my god! You guys! You guysssss! I really love this chapter! I think it's sooooooo cuttteeee! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! We're getting kinda close to the end but I've got another idea for a story in between this and the squeal. I think you'll like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ain't mines yo!**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Commitment_

I got up and went downstairs. Mom was sitting at the table, eating some cereal. She was dressed in her work clothes. "Morning, sweetie," She said.

"Hey, Mom," I said. "Going to work?"

She nodded. "But I've got some news. Dave and I have decided to have a family dinner."

"Wanna run that by me again?" I asked.

"You, me, Dave, and his son, Stiles," Mom explained it to me like I was three. "are all going to go to nice family dinner. We'll get to know each other better."

"I already know Stiles," I said. "Plus I've met his dad more than once."

"You're not getting out of it, Charlotte Rose English," She pulled out the full name and I cringed.

"Okay," I said. "As long as you promise not to use my full name ever again... _ever_."

Mom laughed and kissed my forehead. "Okay. Bye, sweetie. I've gotta go to work."

I went upstairs and got dressed. I was in a crème oversized sweater with two little doves on it. I put on a light pink skirt and a floral headband with a bow. I also had on an infinity necklace.

I heard the doorbell ring so I went downstairs and answered it. I'll admit I secretly hoped it was Isaac. Sadly it wasn't. It was _Dave_.

"Hi, Charlie," He said.

"Um..." I bit my lip. "Mom just went to work."

"Good," He said, stepping inside. "I was looking for you."

"What? Why?" I asked. "I didn't do it. I swear and if I did it was probably because Stiles forced me to."

He laughed. "You're not in any kind of trouble. I actually needed your help on something."

"Okay, I'll bite," I said. "What's up, Dave?"

"I wanted to ask if you'd give me permission..." He said.

"Permission for what?" I asked.

"To marry your mom," Dave finished.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and started jumping up and down. I was smiling and laughing. I was so happy for my mom. "Of course you can!"

"Really?" Dave laughed at my little outburst.

"Of course," I said. "She loves you, Dave. I think it's an awesome idea..."

"Will you help me pick out the ring?" He asked.

"Oh my god, yes!" I squealed. "Let me get my shoes." I went and laced up my tan oxfords.

Dave drove us to the mall. It was actually pretty cool getting to know him better. I realized he really loved my mom and she really loved him too. Me and Dave had a common taste in music. I liked pretty much any music but he likes classic rock like The Rolling Stones and ACDC. We sang their songs all the way up to the mall.

We went to the jewelry store and looked around. "So does Stiles know about this plan?"

Dave nodded. "We talked it over and he thought it was a great idea."

"That's good..." I said. Then I saw it. "Dave, it's so pretty." The band was gold with a diamond in the center surrounded by purple amethysts. I knew Mom would love it.

"Is that the one, Charlie?" He asked.

"I think so," I nodded.

After Dave and I had gotten the ring, we stopped for lunch. I examined the ring in a pretty velvet box and I knew my mom would love it. "Wow..." I sighed.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Dave asked. He called me 'kid' but in a weird way, I was completely okay with it. Dave just had this dad aura about him.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" I asked. "Mom's going to be so happy. When are you going to pop the question?"

"I was thinking tonight..." Dave said. "While we're all at dinner?"

I smiled. "That sounds great..." Suddenly I frowned.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I just realized I'm going to get Stiles as a step-brother..." I said.

Dave laughed. "Sorry, kid."

When Dave dropped me off at home, I could barely hold in my excitement. I went into my bedroom and flopped on my bed. I suddenly heard the window slide open and Isaac crawled inside.

"Hey," I said. "So we've resorted to sneaking into windows now?"

"Yeah," He said. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"Charlie," He sighed. "I like you... I like you a lot. Like more than a friend."

I slowly took in what he was saying. Isaac liked me and as he said that I realized I totally liked him back. He sat next to me on my bed.

Before I could reply, the sound of my door opening scared me and I pushed Isaac off the side of the bed.

"Sweetie?" Mom asked, coming inside. "You'd better get ready for dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom," I saluted her.

"Are you okay? I heard a thump," She asked.

I stood up and started shutting the door on her as I said, "Everything's fine, Mom. I've gotta get dressed. Bye!"

I went over to Isaac. He was laying on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"It's cool," He laughed. "I'm gonna head out. I heard Derek's howl. Something's going on."

"Okay," I said and as he headed out my window. "Isaac." I stopped him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I like you too," I said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and hopped down the side of my house and blew me a kiss. I waved goodbye and got dressed. I put on a black and white polka dot dress with black sandals. I put on some pearl bracelets. I let my hair be free and curly.

We all went to this super nice restaurant. Stiles and I sat awkwardly in the back of Dave's car. You could cut the tension with a knife. I didn't feel weird at all. Stiles was my friend but I already thought of him in a brotherly way.

Suddenly Dave's emotion was calling out to me like a beacon. _He was nervous but an excited nervous I guess. He had a beautiful woman next to him and two kids who he loved. This felt right_.

I emitted a soothing aura I guess you could call it. I just wanted everyone to be calm and happy. I noticed the tension in Dave's shoulders relax. I smiled to myself.

I tuned into Isaac who was at Derek's. _Derek was talking about some serious stuff about finding the kanima but all he could think about was Charlie. She liked him back but there was one thing missing: time. They didn't have the time to be together or start a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Butterflies danced in his stomach._

I smiled to myself as we all sat down at our table. I felt exactly the same way. Maybe after this whole kanima business was done and over, we could start something...

It was about halfway through the meal when Dave decided it was the time. We shared a look and I subtly nodded with a sly smile. I looked at Stiles who was completely invested in his food. I rolled my eyes.

"Cassie," Dave said.

"Yes?" Mom smiled.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you," He said. "You were my best friend at one point and getting to reconnect with you was one of the best things that could've happened to me." Dave stood up and knelt.

Mom started crying and put her hands in front of her face. "Oh my god." She muttered.

"Will you marry me, Cas?" Dave asked, choking up a bit.

I noticed Stiles was still eating so I slapped his chest. He jumped looking up at me. I pointed to Dave and Mom with my eyes.

"Oh Dave..." Mom gasped, fanning herself. "Yes." She giggled like a little school girl.

The whole restaurant erupted in claps. This couldn't have been a better moment.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I liked it! Anyway the next chapter is called "Control" and will be uploaded on Friday! I'm in the midst of coming up with ideas for another story... It's probably gonna be Teen Wolf considering I'm not caught up on all my other fandoms *cough*supernatural*cough*vampire diaries... Anyway! Don't forget to review and all that good stuff! Check out my Tumblr! Imma go eat a sammich**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	16. Control

**Howdy! Sorry this is kinda late but I like the next couple of chapters so this week is gonna be fun!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine!**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Control_

I was laying down on Stiles bed, playing catch with myself as he explained his whole theory on who the puppet-master of the kanima was. I really didn't pay attention.

"So who do you think it is again?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," Stiles said. "All we know is that the victims are all twenty-four and most of them were in the same homeroom. They all went to Beacon Hills."

"Wait," I said, sitting up. "_Most_ of them were in the same homeroom? Who's homeroom? Why aren't all of them in the same one?"

"The latest victim is the only one who's not in their homeroom..." Stiles said. "They were all in Harris's class."

"Oh my god," I said. "I never like that guy."

Stiles returned to flipping through yearbooks. I leaned over his desk, looking at them too. He had marked out the people who'd died in red Sharpie.

"So what do they all have in common?" I said, pacing slowly through his room. "Besides age I mean. There's gonna be something, right?" I looked at Stiles.

"What? What is it, Charlie?" He asked.

"What if it's a club? What if they were all a part of the same club?" I realized.

"Hey," Dave said. "What are you two doing?"

"Homework," Stiles and I said at the same time. He was getting better at lying.

Dave almost bought it but he quickly remarked, "It's spring break."

Stiles and I looked at each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dave asked.

"Satisfying my own curiosity..." Stiles said.

Dave closed the yearbook and said, "We brought Harris in for questioning this morning... They brought him in."

"And...?" I asked.

"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders," Dave said.

"For all of them?" Stiles asked.

Dave nodded, "For enough of them..."

"With what proof?" Stiles asked.

"You remember the couple at the trailer?" Dave asked. "Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car."

"That's not enough," I said.

"Same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant woman was killed. It's got some bumper sticker with a quote from Einstein."

"What quote?" Stiles asked.

"Something about imagination and knowledge..." Dave said.

Stiles and I looked at each other. "Imagination is more important than knowledge..." We said together.

Dave looked between us. "You two know something?"

"That same car was parked outside the rave," I said and Stiles nodded.

"That means you two are witnesses," Dave said. "You're gonna have to give a statement."

"But what about the concert promoter, Kara?" Stiles asked. "She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean what does Mr. Lahey have to do with all of this?"

"It doesn't matter," Dave said. "The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence."

"No," Stiles argued. "That's not enough. "

"I thought you hated this guy," Dave said.

I put my hand up. "I do."

"I don't hate him," Stiles said. "He hates me. And you know if he killed three people, yeah, lock up the psycho. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing. "

"Hey," Dave said. "Hey. You don't have to solve this for me."

"No but I have to do something," Stiles sighed.

Dave started looking at the yearbook.

"What?" I asked moving to look at the book as well.

"Look at the swim team," Dave said. I looked at saw Camden Lahey was on the team. Oh my god...

"Dad," Stiles said. "Look, the coach."

"It was Isaac's dad," I stated.

Later that night, it was actually Lydia's birthday party. I was dressed in a pretty cool dress with a picture of a city skyline on it. I had gotten some sheer black tights on and managed to get some heels on. My hair was in a fish tail braid and I had a studded gold bracelet on.

I walked with Stiles next to me. He was carrying a giant present with him that was twice his size. "Why are you walking like that?" He asked me.

I was walking kind of funny as we went towards Lydia's front porch. "These goddamn things hurt!" I exclaimed gesturing to my heels.

"Well why'd you wear them then?" Stiles asked.

"Because Lydia would kill me if I didn't," I said.

"Girls are so weird. I doubt she'd kill you if you didn't wear heels," Stiles rolled his eyes.

I pulled out my phone and showed him the text from her that said: "_If you don't wear heels to my party, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

"Oh," Stiles said. "I guess it was a good idea then..."

"Ya think?" I asked, ringing the doorbell.

Lydia opened the door with drinks on a tray. She looked at me and then to Stiles. She was basically telling me "why did you bring that thing here". I shrugged.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles cheered. "I'm coming in." He really couldn't because of the size of his present.

Lydia rolled her eyes and walked away. "Don't forget to try the punch!" She called.

Stiles had a wrestling match with his gift and basically had to punch it through the doorway. Once he'd done that it was party time. I didn't have any of the punch because it smelled funny. I think someone might've spiked it.

I looked around at the empty backyard. No one was here. I couldn't help but think of Isaac. It was the full moon tonight and he'd have to turn tonight.

Stiles and Scott both called people to get the party going. Stiles had invited his drag queen friends and Scott had gotten the lacrosse team here. I now had to worry about Matt.

The party was really going now. I sat with Scott and Stiles.

"So are you going to apologize to Allison?" I asked Scott.

"Why should I apologize?" He asked.

"Because you're the guy," Stiles pointed out. "It's like what we do."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Scott said.

"Then you should definitely apologize," Stiles said. "You see any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong."

Scott turned to me.

"He's right," I said.

"I'm not apologizing," Scott said.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked.

"Probably," Scott admitted.

I blocked out Stiles's complaining and noticed who had just walked in. It was Jackson. "Guys," I tugged Scott's jacket. "Jackson's here."

"Holy shit," I said. "Give me some of that." I said, downing the rest of Stiles's punch. I figured I might as well get tipsy if shit was going to go down.

A few minutes later Stiles and Scott had left me alone. I started feeling weird. A scorching pain flooded through my body. I heard a voice. Derek's voice specifically. "I feel every second of it..." He said. I heard the cackling of chains.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac's voice asked.

My vision blurred. I saw flashes of Derek looking at me and then chaining me up. "Find an anchor," Derek said. "Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac's voice asked. It was funny. I couldn't see Isaac, just Derek.

"Anger," Derek said. "But it doesn't have to be that for everybody."

"You mean Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Derek admitted. "All right that should do it."

"Charlie?" I jumped to see Matt standing next to me. "Hey, I'm sorry about the other night..."

"Why are you always around me, Matt?" I asked. I instantly regretted it.

"What?" He asked. "I like you. It's called a crush."

"Well, police officer's call it stalking," I said. What the hell was wrong with me? Must be the punch...

"Excuse me," Matt said. "So that's it? I'm a stalker now? You think my bedroom is plastered with your face all over it. You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say 'well if I can't have you, no one can.' Well you know what? Get over yourself, Charlie, because another pretty girl walks in the room every five minutes."

"Okay," I said, really unaffected by what he said. "Well all you have to do is wait another three. Good luck, Matt." I patted his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Charlie, wait," Matt said. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me," I said.

"Just listen,"

I felt myself build with anger. "Let go," I gritted through my teeth.

Matt suddenly looked scared. He held up his hands and backed up, "What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked.

I didn't say anything and just walked off. I needed some air. I sat alone by the pool, hugging my knees. I suddenly felt a pain flood through my body again. I knew something was happening with Isaac.

Images flooded my mind. It was the inside of an old subway train which is where Derek's hideout was. My vision was red though like a wolf's. I felt my heart race and I wanted to punch something. I realized I was seeing through Isaac

Suddenly there were flashes on normal colored scenes. At first they were two seconds but soon the extended to where I could see what was going on. They were visions of me... in the cemetery, at school, yelling, smiling...

Then I remembered what Derek said: "_Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you..._" I was Isaac's anchor?

"Charlie," Scott snapped me out of my trace. "We've gotta find Lydia."

I nodded. I followed him through the crowds of crazy screaming teenagers. I couldn't spot the red-head anywhere.

"Hey, dude," Stiles said. "I can't find her. And anyone who drank that stuff is freaking out."

"I can see that," Scott said as people were throwing people into the pool.

"No, dude! Don't, don't, don't," I heard Matt screaming. "Don't! I can't swim!" He was thrown into the water. He really couldn't swim and he was thrashing all around. He nearly drown but Jackson pulled him out.

"What are you all staring at?" He yelled.

Scott, Stiles, and I all looked at each other then at Matt. Was it possible? Was it him?

Matt pushed through us and then we heard sirens wailing. "Cops are here! Party's over!" Someone yelled. I followed Scott and Stiles outside. I stood next to Scott.

Matt was standing there looking really angry. He was quivering and scrunching up his face. Then I saw a huge reptilian tail enclose around Matt's legs. The kanima hissed. Oh my god it was him.

_Matt was controlling the kanima!_

* * *

** Yeppp cuz nobody knew that before :) I'm really excited for the next couple of chapters! I think you guys will enjoy them as there's more Isaac/Charlie and more about Charlie's fairy-ness :) Don't forget to review!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	17. Anchor

**So this is it we're finally on "Fury" where Matt goes psycho and all that stuff happened and there's a little treat for you at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: Charlie's mine but the rest of those weirdos aren't...**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Anchor_

"So this kid's the real killer?" Dave asked as me, Scott, and Stiles sat in Stiles's bedroom. We were trying to convince Dave that Matt was the one killing the swim team but he was not buying it.

"Yeah," I said.

"No," Dave replied.

"Yes!" Stiles argued.

"No," Dave crossed his arms.

"Dad, come on," Stiles said. "Everyone knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder case, okay? So all he'd have to do is, like, look through the transcripts and figure out what class most of them were in."

"Yeah, except for the fact the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris's class." Dave said.

"So they dropped the charges against him?" I asked.

"No, you know what?" Dave said. "They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything."

"Scott, do you believe this?" Dave asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain how we know all this but you just gotta trust us," Scott said, sounding pretty wise. "We know it's Matt."

"Yeah," Stiles said. "He took Harris's car, okay? He knew if Harris was connected to enough of the murders, they'd arrest him."

"Alright, fine," Dave caved. "I'll allow even the remote possibility. But give me a motive. Why would this kid was to kill the 2006 swim team?"

"Isn't it obvious...?" I prompted Stiles.

"Our swim team sucks..." He finished. "They haven't won in like six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Dave asked. We'd finally convinced him.

"We need to look at the evidence," Scott said.

"Yeah that would be at the station," Dave said. "Where I no longer work..."

"Trust me, they'll let you in," Stiles said.

Dave asked, very flustered. "Trust you?"

"Trust Scott?" I offered.

"Scott I trust," Dave said.

We soon made our way to the police station. The woman at the front desk gave us a look. "It's two in the morning..."

Dave leaned over her desk, "Believe me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important."

The woman let us in the back and we started looking at the security footage. We saw no solid evidence that Matt was there even though Stiles recognized the back of his head.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Rewind it." I said, waiting for the right point. "Stop! Look at who he's talking to," I smirked turning to Scott.

"My mom?" Scott said. Scott called his mom and confirmed she had stopped Matt. But Dave had more. He had enough for a warrant.

Stiles and I went to the front to tell the woman to let Scott's mom in. We didn't see her. I grabbed Stiles's hand as soon as I saw her. She was lying dead on the floor, soaking in her own blood.

We heard a gun click. Turning around, I first saw the gun then I saw Matt. He shrugged and forced us back into the office with Scott and Dave.

"Matt. It's Matt, right?" Dave said. "You know Matt I don't know what's going on but I can guarantee that the solution doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that," Matt said. He had this whole persona about him. He acted like the cocky villian in some superhero movie. "Because I don't think you're aware of how right you are."

"I know you don't wanna hurt people," Dave said.

"Actually I wanna hurt a lot of people," Matt retorted. "You four weren't on my list but I can be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing. That could definitely get someone hurt."

He made us all put our cell phones on the table. Then he proceeded to make Stiles handcuff Dave in a cell. He marched us out of there and into the office again to delete and shred all the evidence.

Suddenly a light shone through the window.

"Looks like your mom's here, McCall," Matt said.

"Don't hurt her, Matt," Scott pleaded. "When she gets to the door, I'll tell her we didn't find anything."

Something told me Matt wasn't going to do that. "If you don't move now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first and then your mom." We all followed Matt to the door. "Open it," he said.

"Please," Scott begged.

"Open the door," Matt said.

Scott slowly opened the door but not to his mom. Derek was standing behind it.

"Derek," I said.

"Oh, thank god," Scott said.

Derek didn't say anything but fell on the ground. Jackson revealed himself. Derek was now paralyzed and we had no muscle. "This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked. "This kid?"

"Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf," Matt said, leaning over him. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, fairies. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman," Stiles retorted. "It's more like a seasonal thing." Just like that Jackson sliced Stiles's neck and he fell to the ground on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me," Derek grunted.

"Oh I don't know Derek," Matt sneered. "You two make a cute couple. It must suck though to have all that power taken away from you with a single cut to the back of the neck. I bet your not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth," Derek replied. "Why don't you get down here, a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch," Stiles managed to squeak from the floor.

"Is that her?" Matt asked as we heard another car drive up to the station. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles yelled. Matt flipped him over and stepped on his throat.

"Matt! Stop!" I said, tears welling up.

"Okay, okay," Scott agreed. "I'll do whatever you say."

Once Matt took his foot off of Stiles, I bent down and cupped his head in my hands. "Are you okay?" His face was blue but he nodded.

"Oh, get up," Matt said.

I reluctantly stood. Jackson pulled Derek and Stiles into another room. Matt grabbed my wrist and held a gun at Scott's head as Scott's mom entered.

"Mom," Scott said. "Just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right," Matt said and aimed at Scott and shot him in the stomach.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"Scott!" I heard Dave yell. "Stiles! Charlie!"

Melissa made a move towards Scott but Matt pointed the gun at her. "Get back! I said get back!"

"Scott," Melissa said, looking at her son.

"Mom, do it," Scott said, groaning. I knew he would heal from the shot but did his mom?

Matt took Scott's mom and put he in the cell with Dave. I stood, holding Scott up. Melissa begged to look at Scott's wound. Matt wouldn't let her.

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked Scott.

"I want the book!" Matt yelled at Scott as he moved us into Dave's office with Stiles and Derek lying on the floor. "The bestiary!"

"I don't have it," Scott said. "It's Gergard's."

"What do you want it for anyway?" I asked.

"I need answers," Matt said, distraught.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"To this," Matt lifted up his shirt to show that he was becoming a scaly reptilian just like Jackson.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Scott and I were forced out into a room full of desks. That's when Matt did his whole big reveal. What had happened to him. He was over at Isaac's house and the swim team had been having a party and they were drunk. They tossed Matt into the pool and he couldn't swim so he'd nearly drowned. Isaac's dad had told him not to say a word.

No wonder he's so messed up. He proceeded to tell us all he had to do was take their picture and the camera would take their lives.

Suddenly the lights went out and sirens were going off. I dropped to the floor with Scott as machine guns started going on.

"I think it's the Argents!" I yelled to Scott.

Smoke bombs were thrown in windows and suddenly I couldn't see Scott or Matt anymore. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back to Derek and Stiles. It was Scott.

"Take him!" Derek yelled. I grabbed Stiles with one of his arms around my neck. I slowly moved through all the room with Scott locking doors behind me to get away from Jackson. It didn't slow him down. He would just kick it open behind us.

We finally reached the interrogation room and Scott locked the door. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Stiles's dead weight was extremely heavy. I placed him down in a chair.

"Charlie, stay here with him!" Scott yelled and ran out the door.

"Damn it!" I yelled, holding Stiles's head up so he wouldn't choke on his own spit.

I tuned into Scott's emotions. He'd met up with Allison. He was confused about something and worried about her.

I then tuned to Allison. She was extremely angry and on some sort of warpath... For her mom. Derek had killed her mom?

That wasn't like Derek at all.

I continued to listen to Allison. She saw the kanima standing over her father. She was scared but didn't show it. She had to be courageous. She was then paralyzed.

"Come on," Stiles mumbled. "Gotta get, Dad..." He breathed.

"What?" I asked. "You're crazy. No way!"

"Fine," Stiles said. "I'm leaving." Stiles managed to make himself fall out of the chair and I guess he felt his arms again because he was dragging himself towards the door.

I groaned. "Fine, let's go." I picked him up and pulled him to where Melissa and Dave were being held. Dave had managed to get himself off of the wall but Matt came over and knocked him out.

Melissa again begged to see Scott.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked.

Suddenly I heard growling. It was Derek all wolfed out. Then the kanima hissed and the two started fighting. The kanima soon overpowered Derek. The kanima looked at Melissa like she was lunch.

Scott ran past me and stabbed his claws in its back.

"Oh, Scott," Melissa sighed. "Are you okay?"

Scott reluctantly looked back at her. She gasped. She slowly backed away from Scott. She was scared of him.

Scott came back and told us that Matt and Jackson were taken care of. I didn't believe him at first but he reassured me. He let out his mom and took her home. Stiles, after he'd regained feeling again, drove me home. The car ride was silent. We couldn't believe what had just gone on.

I felt like crying. I'd gone out with Matt and he'd done this to all of us. I mean I never liked him but still... I was that close to a killer. I fumbled with my keys, sniffling and trying to find the right one. "Oh god..." I whispered, frustrated.

I felt warm hands cover mine. I looked up to see Isaac's face.

"Charlie, are you-?" was all he managed to get out before I hugged him tight, letting myself cry.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing my forehead. "Are you okay, Charlie?" He asked.

"Matt," I said. "Matt tried to kill me and Scott an-and Derek and-"

Isaac hushed me. "It's okay, Charlie," He said.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm just so freaked out right now... Will you... Will you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded slightly. I'd managed to sneak him in past my mom. I got changed into my PJ's and Isaac and I crawled into my bed. We just laid there. Nothing happened. He wrapped his arms around me as I tucked my head under his chin.

It was what I needed right then. Comfort and something solid to hold me down... like an anchor.

* * *

**:) Charlie and Isaac are so cute but I love torturing you guys with feels until they ****_offically_**** get together... Anyways the next chapter I really love! It's called "Surge" and it's set during "Battlefield" See ya tomorrow! And don't forget to review and that good stuff!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	18. Surge

**So here's the final chapter of this week! It's called "Surge" and it's gonna be so good! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine!**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Surge_

I thought about everything that had happened since that night. Isaac came to visit me every night even if I wasn't awake. I knew he came just to check on me.

Scott had yet to work out things with his mom. I don't think she trusted him anymore. I mean her son was a werewolf.. a monster in her mind. He hadn't talked to Allison either but that was more on her side.

Matt was officially declared dead. I didn't know what that meant for Jackson but Jackson never really talked anymore. He seemed out of it. I guess the only good thing that came out of Matt's death was that Dave had gotten his job back.

I got up and got dressed in a floral dress and put a tan cardigan over it. I tied my hair up in a French ponytail. I heard the doorbell ring and as my mom had gone to work, I went to answer it.

It was Isaac.

"Hi," I said.

"I need your help." He said.

I slipped on my black flats and drove Isaac to the animal clinic. I had to go to work anyway but Isaac wanted to go there to see Scott. He'd said he wanted to help us as in me, Scott, and Stiles.

The little bell rang as I pushed open the door with Isaac trailing timidly behind me. Scott came from the back. "Charlie," He smiled but quickly frowned when his eyes fell upon Isaac. "What's he doing here?"

"Scott," I said, prepared with my whole case.

Deaton came behind Scott and said, "It's okay, Isaac. We're open." Deaton opened the gate to come to the back. I walked towards it but Isaac didn't follow.

"Come on," I said. He looked at me. I groaned and grabbed his hand. I coaxed him to follow me.

We stood in front of a whimpering dog. Scott and I had our hands gently placed on it.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked.

Scott and I smiled at each other.

"What's funny?" Isaac asked.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago," Deaton explained. One day he could suddenly tell the difference between which animals were getting better and the ones that were not."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I could just feel it with my fairy powers."

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked.

Deaton just looked at him as if to say no.

"Like cancer?" Isaac asked.

" Osteosarcoma," Deaton explained. "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here." Deaton told Isaac. I knew what he was doing. I moved away from the dog who in return groaned in pain. I wasn't soothing him anymore so some of the pain returned.

"I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing," Deaton said to Isaac. "You ever wonder what they could do for others?" Deaton turned to me. "Charlie? You wanna show him?"

I smiled. "Give me your hand," I told him. Isaac placed his hand in mine. I slowly took it and placed in gently on the dog's back. I grabbed Isaac's free hand with mine as his veins started to turn black.

"There you go," I said. "You're doing it." I squeezed his hand. Isaac slowly took his hand off of the dog.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You took some of his pain away," Scott said.

"Only a little bit," Deaton said. "But sometimes a little can make quite the difference."

Isaac brought a hand up to his nose. He was crying.

"It's okay," Scott said. "The first time he showed me I cried too."

Isaac looked at the dog and smiled. I cupped his face with one hand and stood on my tipy-toes and kissed his cheek. "You did really well," I whispered in his ear.

Afterwards, I started to disinfect the table and Scott was putting away some things the cabinet. I then stepped out for a second but heard them talking and yes I decided to eavesdrop.

"They're leaving during the game..." Isaac said. He was talking about Erica and Boyd.

"So why are you telling me?" Scott asked.

"I'm not telling you," Isaac said. "I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust you," Isaac said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing," Isaac said.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing," Scott said. "Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you wanna let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not leaving if that's what you mean," Scott told him. "I have too many people here who need me."

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky," Isaac said. "I don't have anyone..."

"What about Charlie?" Scott asked.

"Seems like Charlie's the only one who's been there for me..." Isaac said. "But she doesn't _need _me."

"So are you going with them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said. "I think I will."

I fought back tears. What the hell? I thought we had something. I was so confused now.

"What about Charlie?" Scott asked.

"Like I said," Isaac said. "She doesn't need me."

He was so wrong. It was unbelievable how wrong he was. I needed him. He was one of my best friends, an anchor.

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked.

"No," Scott said. "Why? What happened?"

"Jackson was there..." Isaac said. "As if nothing happened."

"So tonight?" Scott asked.

"He's playing," Isaac nodded.

A few hours later I was still in shock that Isaac was leaving. I sat on the bench next to Dave and my mom. I spotted Lydia and Scott's mom sitting in front of us.

"Oh, no," Dave said. "Why is my son running out onto the field?"

"Because he's on the team?" I suggested.

"He is," Dave said. I mean I knew Stiles almost never played but damn Dave.. "He's on the team. He's on the field..." Dave started to stand up and yelled, "My son is on the field."

I pulled him back down to sitting on the bench. I noticed Gerard was talking but no one was even near him and then I saw Scott looking up. What was going on there?

The ref blew the whistle and Stiles was given the ball. Then he was tackled to the ground.

"Maybe he's just warming up," Melissa said.

"I don't think so," I shook my head as Stiles got back up. "Oh god, he should just stay down..."

Stiles had repeatedly gotten tackled and missed the ball several times. He really was horrible at lacrosse. That's when I saw someone join Scott on the bench. Oh my god, it was Isaac! My stomach did back flips. He came back...

After Isaac left, I joined Scott on the bench. "What's the plan?"

"Keep Jackson from killing people," Scott nodded.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Coach has to let me play," Scott said.

"So you're gonna get the other players out of the way?" I asked, looking at Isaac out on the field. "Wait! Isaac's gonna take out enough players so Coach will play you?"

Scott nodded. "Pretty much..."

"Oh my god..." I said as Isaac took out one of his own teammates, knocking him to the ground. Coach put in another kid in.

In a matter of seconds, Isaac had managed to take out three of his own teammates. "Lahey!" Coach yelled. "What is your problem?"

Isaac just shrugged. A few minutes later Jackson ran into Isaac but something was wrong. Isaac wasn't getting up. Scott and I ran over to him.

"It's not broken," He said. "But I think Jackson nicked me. I can feel it spreading." The medics took him away and I returned to my seat. Scott and Stiles had been knocked down for the fifth time. Everything wasn't looking too good.

Suddenly fear spread through my body. I felt like I couldn't feel my legs. Isaac. Something was wrong with him. Something was happening. I had to get to Scott but he was too busy on the field.

I quickly ran to the boy's locker room. I saw Gerard with a big ass sword and two goons behind him. Isaac saw me and a flash of worry fell over his face.

Gerard looked in the mirror and saw me. Crap. "Hello, Charlie is it?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah," I gulped.

"If I remember correctly," Gerard said, glancing at his sword. "You're not some average human, are you?" He started moving towards me.

I shook my head, my own fear boiling through my veins.

"Charlie!" Isaac screamed but since he had some of the kanima venom still coursing through his veins, Gerard's two goons could easily hold him back.

"Oh, how interesting," Gerard sneered. "A fairy and a werewolf? An odd couple..." Gerard had me against the lockers, his sword against my throat.

"Leave her alone!" Isaac yelled.

"Shut him up," Gerard demanded.

Isaac writhed in pain as one of the men stabbed him in the stomach, leaving the dagger in. I felt it too and groaned in pain.

"No," Gerard said. "That's not possible. An Empath? What a rare gift, Charlie..." Something in his smile made me uncomfortable.

From the pain in my stomach, I felt something fall over me. It was an indescribable feeling of power like Isaac's werewolf powers were flooding into me. I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors. I was glowing. My eyes were turning white.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed and it felt like the whole locker room was shaking. Gerard was knocked back and his two goons stood in awe. I didn't have white eyes anymore but I was still glowing in a white light. "Leave," I said and the two guys scrambled out of the locker room.

"Charlie," Isaac said.

I smiled but I suddenly felt faint. I felt my legs give out and Isaac catching me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I was out.

* * *

**Did ya like it?! Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger this week! I promise Charlie's okay! There's only 3 more chapters left! Oh my goodness! I'm going to have to hurry it up on the sequel! I don't even have a title! Anyway! The next chapter is called "Awake" and will be uploaded Friday! Don't forget to review and all that good stuff! **

****cleverest-of-curls****


	19. Awake

****Thank you to Emmalee Adams for being so awsome! Hope you didn't have a panic attack!** So this weekend is the start of the final chapters of Stained-Glass Windows! I'm so sorry! There's gonna be a sequel! But for now let's see what happened to Charlie...**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Awake_

Drowning. I was drowning... Or had I already drown? I couldn't be sure. My eyes were blurred and all I could see was open crystal water. There was nothing around but it wasn't like I could move either.

Was this what Matt felt like? Was this what it meant to drown? It was a strange feeling... It was almost peaceful. I was relieved of everything that complicated life. Everything was quite... clear.

That's when the visions came. They always did. I didn't see myself anymore I saw someone... dark hair and blue eyes... It was Matt. I think he was dead. He didn't struggle like he would if he was drowning. He looked at peace... I was sort of happy for him.

The first thing I did was open my eyes. All I saw was a blurry white light. Was this heaven? Was I dead?

"Charlie...?" I heard a voice. It must've been an angel. That was it. I was dead and in heaven.

"Can you hear me?" The angel asked.

I couldn't see anything. I reached out for the angel's hand. I felt a warm touch that made me jump just a little.

"Charlie," the angel said my name again. "It's me. It's Isaac."

Wait. Isaac? I wasn't dead?

I went under again.

I saw myself again but this time I felt the pressure. Oh god, it was unbearable. It felt like a fifty pound weight on my head and in my ears. I was fighting though. I was getting to the surface...

"Charlie..." I heard Isaac's voice echo in the water.

"Isaac!" I screamed but no sound came out... just bubbles.

Suddenly the pain was relieved. I'd let the water in... My eyes fell and then everything was black... _Just black..._

My eyes had now fully opened. I looked up and cringed at the bright fluorescent hospital lights. It must've been a couple of hours since Isaac was here. All who was here now was my mom, who was asleep, and Dave.

I groaned, trying to sit up.

"Whoa, kiddo," Dave said, smiling. "Slow and steady wins the race."

I suddenly remembered the game and what had happened. The light coming from me? I'd had to speak to Deaton later or consult my favorite book.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked.

Dave's face turned solemn. "He's missing, Charlie. We don't know where he is."

"Oh no," I said. Where could Stiles be? "Was Isaac here earlier?"

Dave snorted. "He's been here since you were emitted. I finally got him to leave after your mom and I showed up."

Suddenly I felt a surge of power run through my body. The beeping on my heart monitor sped up. It felt like I was being electrocuted. Then it went away but soon my jaw started to hurt and my lip. Something was happening to Stiles.

Dave's phone started ringing and it quickly woke up my mom. "Hello?" Dave answered and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who is it?" Mom asked. "Is it Stiles?"

Dave nodded. "I'll be right there." Dave hung up. "I've gotta head home." He turned to my mom.

"You should go too, Mom," I said.

"What? No. You'll be here by yourself," She said.

"No," I argued. "Scott's mom's here. I'll be fine. You should go see Stiles."

"Well," Mom said. "If you insist..." Mom leaned down and kissed my forehead and said goodbye.

I was about to sneak out when Deaton entered my hospital room. "Charlie?"

"Deaton? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to tell you something," He said. "What happened to you... You were surrounded by a white light, correct?"

I nodded. "I felt so powerful..."

"That's your Fairy Light," he said. "Whenever you're under great threat, it emerges. It's the same light that returns werewolves back to their human forms."

Deaton talked with me awhile. I had so much to learn in so little time. He got called in and I waited a few seconds after he left. I ripped out my IVs and tossed the covers over me. I went to sneak out of my room but my arm was caught.

"Oh no you don't," Melissa said, holding my arm.

"Let me go," I said. "I've got to go help Scott, Ms. McCall."

"I realize that," She said. "You can do that by looking Jackson's body with me."

"Wait," I said. "Like his _dead_ body?"

She nodded. "We think Jackson's dead but Scott's not so sure."

"Oh my god," I said. "Before I can do anything, I need clothes."

"Got that covered," She said. "I also go you checked out early." She held out a pair of jeans, a black and white striped sweater, and a pair of red Vans. I quickly went into the bathroom and put them on. Then I followed Melissa down to the morgue.

The stench of dead bodies was apparent. I gagged... a lot. I nervously ran my fingers through my curly hair which was a knotty mess. We entered the morgue and Jackson's body bag was sitting on the table.

"Oh god," I said. "I don't know if I can do this. Jackson was a jerk but we talked sometimes."

"I know, Charlie," she said. "And I'm sorry but this needs to be done. " She breathed and slowly unzipped the bag.

Jackson's pale face was reveled. Then his chest. Then his arms were crossed over his chest. They were covered in something. It was something sticky and cocoon like. His claws were still out.

"What the hell?" Melissa said.

"Um..." I said. "You should call Scott." I dare touched the sticky stuff and a lovely string of it was on my hand. "You should definitely call Scott... like now."

Melissa and I stood a good distance away from Jackson until Scott along with Isaac got there. Scott opened the door and started looking at Jackson. Isaac saw me.

"Charlie," He said. He lunged forward and attacked me in a hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, stroking my hair. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "You're awake."

I released him. "Something's going on with Jackson." I said more to Scott than Isaac. I held onto Isaac's hand the whole time though.

"Well," Scott said. "What's happening?"

"I thought you would know," Melissa crossed her arms. "Is it bad?"

"Doesn't look good," Isaac commented. Jackson squirmed a little.

"Whoa," Everyone said and held their breath. I squeezed Isaac's hand tighter.

"Mom," Scott said, not taking his eyes. "Could you zip it up, please?"

Melissa looked at him but then reluctantly started to zip up the bag. It got a bit stuck near Jackson's throat. Melissa tried to finish zipping it but Jackson hissed, showing his teeth.

"Mom, zip," Scott said urgently. "Zip, Mom! Zip, zip, zip!" Scott nearly yelled as Melissa shut the bag.

"Oh my god," I said. "He's still alive?"

"Looks like it," Scott said.

After a very quick conversation with Derek, we had to move Jackson out of the hospital. Apparently Jackson was a beta and the bigger version of that had wings. We needed to do something about that considering Gerard was going to use Jackson for his evil needs.

I followed Isaac and Scott out into the parking lot. They were carrying Jackson in the body bag. We'd almost been caught like six times. Once we got to the car, Scott dropped his end.

"Well don't just stand there!" I yelled in a whisper. "Pick him up!" Suddenly a car pulled in front of us and out stepped Allison's dad. Great.

"You're alone," Scott said as I stood behind Isaac.

"More than you know," Argent said.

"Want do you want?" Scott asked.

Argent sighed, "We don't have that much in common, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy."

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here," Scott gestured to Jackson.

"I didn't mean Jackson," Argent said.

"You meant Gerard," I said.

Argent looked at me and nodded. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. I am losing her and I know you're losing her too."

"You're right," Scott said. "So can you trust me to fix this?" There was an agreeable silence between Scott and Argent. "Then get in the car and let's go."

"No," Argent shook his head. "My car's faster."

Oh shit. We had Daddy Argent on our side and we were about to kick some ass. We drove to an abandon warehouse. Isaac and I stepped out of the back of Argent's car.

"I think he stopped moving," Isaac said.

"Where's Derek?" Argent asked Scott.

As if on cue, we saw Derek running on all fours down the road. He did a flip and landed in front of the headlights.

I rolled my eyes. Derek always loved making an entrance.

"I'm here for Jackson," Argent assured. "Not you. "

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," Derek said. He turned to Scott and Isaac and said, "Get him inside."

After getting Jackson inside the warehouse, Isaac, Scott, Derek, and I all stood around the body. I was feeling antsy and a slight bit of anxiety.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek asked back.

"Peter and Lydia," Scott said.

Derek ignored him and unzipped the body back. I gasped quietly and grabbed Isaac's hand again.

"Wait a second," Scott said. "You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that," Derek said. Jackson looked even more scaly than before. He was transforming fast.

"What about-?" Scott tried to come up with some argument but Derek quickly stopped that.

"Think about it, Scott," Derek said. "Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No," Argent said. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Gerard's voice caused me to jump and turn around. "Anything that dangerous and that out of control is better off dead."

Derek looked down at Jackson and went to slide his throat. Jackson quickly lifted his hand and shoved his claws into Derek. As he did, I groaned touching my stomach. Then Jackson lifted Derek with his one hand and shoved him into a bunch of plastic.

* * *

**Alrighty! The next chapter is going to be great :) Charlie get's some action! Don't forget to review!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	20. Finally

**So here's the final chapter you guys! It's been one heck of a ride :) I love you all for staying with this story! I'm promising a sequel so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Finally_

"Well done, Scott," Gerard said. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek but unknowingly brought Derek to me."

I knew he was an old man but I seriously wanted to punch him in the face right then. He deserved to be taken off of his pedestal. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by head and went straight into Isaac's chest.

"Isaac!" I screamed, ignoring the immense pain in my own chest. I sat on my knees and held his head in my lap. I looked at Scott.

"Allison?" He gritted through his teeth. He came over and helped me pick up Isaac and drag him into the other room. I heard gunshots which belonged to Argent. Jackson was probably full-fledged kanima by now and Argent was just pissing him off.

"What do I do?" I asked Scott as Isaac lay on the ground, writhing in pain.

"We've gotta take them out," Scott said.

"Oh god," I shook my head. "I will probably throw up."

"Just calm him, okay?" Scott said to me. "I'll take out the arrows."

"I'll try," I said. I closed my eyes and held Isaac's hand. I prepared myself for the pain Isaac and I were going to endure. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and then another one minute later.

"Charlie?" Isaac said my name. I opened my eyes to see him healing already but he wasn't bothered about that. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"I barely felt anything," he said. "Was that you?"

I couldn't reply as Argent came in brandishing a gun and the kanima trailing not too far behind. Argent was knocked off his feet but Derek swooped in just in time. It was Derek, Scott, and Isaac against the kanima.

The kanima took the first strike at Derek who blocked it thankfully. The kanima took that opportunity to take a successful slice at Derek. Then Scott tried to get on the kanima's back but to no avail. Isaac then held it by the neck as Derek jumped down and struck it and then tried to hit it again.

The werewolves all had tried to take swings at the kanima but nothing was working. Its reflexes were too fast and the wolves couldn't compare. It sliced Derek and caused him to fall to the ground. Isaac, seeing this, quickly got up despite the pain.

Allison popped up in front of him though. She proceeded then to stab him in the chest and back with her daggers. _That bitch._ After Isaac had fallen, I stupidly got up from my spot and hauled myself over to Allison.

She smirked, "What do you think-?"

That was all she could manage before I hauled off and punched her straight in the jaw. She fell to the ground as I shook my hand, "Ow! Jesus Christ! Ow!"

"You bitch," Allison muttered, knocking my feet out from under me.

"You're the one who stabbed my werewolf!" I screamed and straddled her. I tried slapped her but she grabbed my hands. Then it was a power struggle and she had quickly overturned me so she was now on top of me. She held my arms to the floor but I was kicking, screaming, and thrashing. I wasn't going down without a fight.

Suddenly, the kanima grabbed Allison off of me and held her by the throat. I crawled away from it but it didn't seem to care. I went over to Isaac who was on the floor in human form now.

"So I'm _your_ werewolf now?" He rose his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes but smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course." I grasped his hand.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as Gerard returned from the shadows.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott said.

Gerard looked at Scott, "Then you know."

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked Gerard.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it?" Gerard asked Scott. "When I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying," Isaac said next to me. I looked at him and then back at Gerard.

"I am," he said. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does." Gerard looked at Derek, lying on the floor.

"You monster," Argent interrupted.

"Not yet," Gerard smirked.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried like the whiney, stupid bitch she is. I rolled my eyes, standing up from my spot.

"You'd kill her too?" Argent said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"When it comes to survive," Gerard's voice rose. "I'd kill my own son."

"You asshole," I said.

"Charlie," Isaac whispered at my feet. He tugged on my shirt sleeve but I ignored him.

"I mean really?" I asked rhetorically. "I get Allison's turned into a mega-bitch ever since her mom died but I sure as hell wouldn't want her head on a platter. You're just some selfish bastard with cancer who's using people -his own family- to get what he wants. Personally I'd like to see you dead rather than Allison."

"You know what I could do right now, fairy?" Gerard said, angrily.

"What?" I asked, anger still in my voice.

"I could have Jackson here slit your throat," He said. "Fairy blood cures most diseases anyway. It might not even work for my condition. Do you really want to die to cure me or for no reason at all or to live? The choice is yours."

I huffed. "I still think you are a total ass but I choose life. Thank you." I nodded my head and sat back down. Isaac rubbed my back.

"Scott," Gerard turned to the werewolf standing across from him. Scott turned back into a human and looked at the two Argents to his left and right. He then proceeded to walk towards Derek and grabbed his neck.

"Scott," Derek grunted. "Don't. He's gonna kill me right after. He'll be the Alpha."

"It's true," Gerard said. "But I think he knows that already, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek and in case you haven't figured it out yet, there's no competing with young love."

"Scott, don't," Derek said as Gerard took off his jacket.

I didn't believe it. Scott had something up his sleeve; something he couldn't tell us. Scott then forced Derek to bite Gerard but something was wrong. The bite was oozing a black liquid.

"What?" Gerard asked but then he caught sight of his bite. "What is this? What did you do?" He asked Scott.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. Well, I had a plan of my own," Scott said.

"Oh my god," I smiled.

"What?" Isaac asked.

Gerard pulled out his pills and started shaking his head, "No! No! No!" He crushed the pills in his fist. "Mountain ash!" He yelled. Black liquid began oozing out of every possible hole in his body: his tear ducts and nose and mouth. Gerard then fell on the floor passed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha," Scott said. "But you're not mine."

My eyes turned to Gerard who was scooting along the floor, spitting black stuff. "Kill them," he said, panting. "Kill them all!"

Suddenly a car came bursting through the warehouse walls. It was a familiar baby blue jeeps. It was Stiles! Lydia was in the passenger's seat. I heard Stiles's voice from the jeep. "Did I hit him?"

Scott smiled but not for long at the kanima jumped up on the hood of Stiles's jeep. Stiles screamed like a little girl and followed Lydia out of the car.

"Jackson?" Lydia said, standing in front of the kanima. "Jackson." She closed her eyes and held up a key. For some reason, the kanima stopped in its tracks. Suddenly the kanima wasn't the kanima anymore. It was now a semi-scaly but totally naked Jackson.

Suddenly Derek stabbed him with his claws. Someone else too... It was... Peter? It was Derek's uncle Peter! I thought he was dead but they were stabbing Jackson! They were killing him!

Isaac and I slowly stood up. Isaac stood near Derek and I gravitated towards him. Lydia was crying as Jackson was holding on to life. I slowly grabbed Isaac's hand and he rubbing his thumb over mine.

Jackson closed his eyes and fell onto Lydia's shoulder. Lydia sobbed harder and laid Jackson on the floor.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked.

"He can't be far," Argent replied.

Lydia turned to face us, tears rolling down her cheeks when we heard scraping noises. I clung to Isaac's hand even tighter. Lydia turned and looked at Jackson. Jackson's wounds healed and I heard him gasp. His eyes were a bright blue. He wasn't dead.

"Oh my god," I said.

Jackson slowly got up and I saw his claws were out. He looked up at the sky and roared. He was a werewolf? Was he a werewolf? Jackson stopped and looked at Lydia with his human face. Lydia sighed and jumped up to hug him.

I looked at Stiles. He was crying. I slowly let go of Isaac's hand and went and held Stiles's. He was going to be my brother after all. I had to be a good sister. He looked at me gratefully but shook it away.

"He scratched my jeep..." Stiles said and went over to his car.

"So..." I sighed as Isaac and I faced each other in front of my house. It was nighttime and the crickets were chirping away at my doorstep.

Isaac held both of my hands in his. "So what?" He asked.

"Tonight was pretty crazy..." I bit my lip. "I mean it's all over, right? Gerard's gone and Jackson's not the kanima anymore..."

"That's really what you wanna talk about, Charlie?" Isaac asked. "Kanimas and old creepy men?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I mean what else-?"

Isaac leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. My eyes were wide open with shock but then I realized I liked it and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into his lips more.

He pulled back, my arms still around his neck and his around my waist. He smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I giggled and then bit my lip, looking at his. I leaned in and kissed him again. "I could get used to that..." I said. "So are we...? I mean... Am I your...?"

Isaac laughed. "Yes, Charlie. Please yes..." He nodded and we kissed one final time.

I pulled back. "So we really are...?"

Isaac grabbed my face in his hands. "Charlie English, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well since you asked..." I said jokingly.

* * *

**So a wonderful end to a wonderful story, huh? Or is it...?**

****cleverest-of-curls****


	21. Epilogue

**So here's my final surprise for you all... THE EPILOGUE! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf isn't mine**

_Epilogue_

"Stiles!" I whispered harshly, tugging at my lilac dress. "You better get your shit together man!"

"I am! I am!" He said. "Don't pressure me!"

"We're on in five," I said.

"I can't get my tie on," He whined.

"Give it here," I groaned. I took the black tie from his hands and started tying it around his neck. His six year old cousins, Maddie and Max, had it more together than we did.

The doors opened for Maddie to go forward and throw some purple flower petals and Max to bring forth the rings. Thankfully Stiles and I still had more time.

I stood in front of the door after I'd finished with Stiles's tie. We stood next to each other in awkward silence. We both were really nervous and we both could tell that about each other.

"Stiles," I said, sounding more worried than I meant to.

"Yeah?" He asked matching my tone of voice.

I licked my lips and then bit my bottom one. "We're going to be... _siblings_."

"I know that, Charlie," Stiles said. "Why do you think I'm at this wedding anyway?"

"You like my mom, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "You like my dad?"

I nodded. "Of course..."

He sighed. "This is weird for us, isn't it?"

I nodded. "But why? I mean ever since I got to know you, I've thought of you as a brother."

He smiled. "I've always thought of you as a little sister..."

"Little?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I am older," he snickered.

"By three months," I exclaimed. We both started laughing and then looked at each other. "This isn't going to be weird, is it?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think so... not anymore."

I smiled and took his arm as he held it out to me. The big wooden doors opened and we walked down the aisle together, smiling. I caught Isaac's eye and he winked. I saw Scott who looked kind of amused that we were going to be siblings. I saw Derek and Peter who were here for my mom.

After Stiles and I took our places, my mom walked down the aisle in a new wedding dress. It didn't feel right to wear her old one considering how that marriage ended up.

After Mom and Dave said their vows, the priest closed his book and said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped including Stiles and I. Mom giggled and her and Dave were kissing. I loved every second of it. This was how my mom was meant to be. Dave was who she was supposed to be with not my stupid dad.

Everyone was leaving the church to head to the reception. I walked out of the church with Isaac. We were hand in hand. That's when I saw _him_.

He looked exactly the same just a bit older. He kinda reminded me of Peter a little. He had that kind of face that made you squirm like the villain in a James Bond movie. He had a pointed nose and crystal blue eyes. His hair was slicked back and brown.

When I saw him, I felt my heart speed up. My palms got sweaty and my vision blurred. I clutched Isaac's hand almost as if I was falling off a cliff. I couldn't take my eyes off of him though. I started to hyperventilate and I thought I was going to pass out.

The man in front of me just chuckled as he felt me falter. I ran to Isaac's car with him not to far behind. Tears began falling as I heard the car door's click. I climbed inside, hugging my knees close.

"Okay," Isaac said, sitting in the driver's seat. "What the hell... What's wrong?" He tried to meet my eyes but I wouldn't let him. He rubbed my arm.

"I... I'm..." I choked unable to breathe. "I'm... pan... panicking..."

Isaac knew what to do. He pulled me into his chest, stroking my back. He kissed my forehead and whispered soothing words into my ear.

Soon my heart slowed down and my breathing returned to normal. Isaac was still hugging me when he asked, "What happened?"

"Did you see that guy?" I asked him, holding his hands which remained around me.

"Yeah," He leaned his head on mind. "Who was that?"

"He's..." I trailed unable to say it out loud. "I can't believe he's here. I thought he was gone."

"What? _Who_ is he, Charlie?" Isaac demanded but only because he concerned.

"He's..." I gulped. "He's my dad."

* * *

**...Please don't hate me! I promise you guys there will be a sequel out! I'm not sure when it's going to be out because I'm scared of what the shows going to do and change :( There will be one though! Stay tuned for the sequel!**

****cleverest-of-curls****


End file.
